


Игрушка

by Takishiro, WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, АУ, АУ История Игрушек, Кид-фик, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Быть игрушкой Стива - редкое везение. Баки знал это еще с того момента, когда Стив спас его от злых мальчишек. И  когда со Стивом приключилась беда, Баки не задумываясь воспользовался своим единственным шансом, чтобы его спасти.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс), ЗФБ 2021 Спецквест





	Игрушка

Солдату очень повезло, что он попал к Стиву. Так объяснил одноглазый медведь, так считали все игрушки, и у Солдата не было абсолютно никаких причин им не верить. Стив отбил его у злых мальчишек. Солдат сказал бы, что это были самые злые мальчишки на его памяти, если бы мог похвастаться такой вещью, как память. К сожалению, ее Солдату недоставало, как и руки. Но Стива это не беспокоило.

— Стив никогда не бросит игрушку в беде, — заявила маленькая балерина. Она стояла на подставке, которая умела крутиться под нежную музыку — правда, получалось только несколько нот, а потом подставка останавливалась. — И никогда не станет ломать, как другие дети.

— Он не ломает игрушки, потому что его маме не на что купить новые, — вздохнул деревянный акробат. Акробата звали Клинт, и он жил на турнике, на котором умел крутить разные кульбиты, если только взять его в руки и немного сжать перекладины.

— Он не ломает игрушки, потому что он Стив, — сказал медведь, и никто не стал возражать ему.

***

Солдата Стив выловил из сточной канавы в тот момент, когда мальчишки решили провести над ним эксперимент. У одного из них было новое пневматическое ружье, и он желал узнать, сколько выстрелов понадобится, чтобы утопить Солдата в канаве. Так что они с приятелем бежали вдоль канавы, стреляли и смеялись. Да уж, отличное развлечение, думал Солдат, которого то и дело захлестывала с головой темная жижа. Хорошо, что мальчишка с ружьем не умел как следует стрелять — но обычно такие быстро учатся... Пульки отскакивали от его тела, не принося настоящего ущерба, но Солдат уже начал спрашивать себя, сколько он так протянет.

— Смотри, смотри, он почти ушел на дно!

Можно было понадеяться, что им надоест; откуда-то Солдат знал, что детям всегда надоедает. Но тут приятель-верзила заявил мальчишке с ружьем:

— А еще можно привязать его к дереву и расстрелять как предателя!

И тут кто-то взял и вытащил Солдата из лужи. Когда с лица стекла вода, Солдат рассмотрел худого взъерошенного ребенка.

— Эй, Роджерс, — окликнули его. — Это мой солдат!

— Да ну, — хмуро сказал Роджерс. — По своим солдатам не стреляют.

— Ты посмотри, он сейчас расплачется, — фыркнул злой мальчишка. Верзила подошел и встал рядом. Тут любому стало бы видно, насколько неравны силы.

— Конечно, заплачет. Игрушка-то ему под стать. Оба инвалиды.

Мальчишки заржали. У Роджерса чуть-чуть задрожала губа, но он только нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Ага, — сказал он. — Поэтому ты его и выбрал, Рамлоу. Ты бы даже игрушечного солдата испугался, если б у него было две руки...

После этого — вполне ожидаемо — им с Роджерсом пришлось спасаться бегством. Как сумел убедиться Солдат, бегал его спаситель отлично и назубок знал топографию окрестных улиц, дворов и пожарных лестниц. Видимо, сказывался долгий опыт. От противника они оторвались довольно быстро, и Солдат было обрадовался. Но тут оказалось, что Роджерс ранен — он перешел на шаг и теперь плелся уныло, задыхаясь так, будто успел надышаться газом при Ипре. Когда Роджерс устал идти и сел, прислонившись спиной к мусорному баку, Солдат совсем запаниковал. Роджерс вцепился в него изо всех сил, и Солдат молчаливо терпел, не зная, чем еще помочь. Хорошо, что в конце концов Роджерс оказал себе помощь сам: он нащупал какую-то штуку в кармане, поднес ее к лицу и вдохнул. И какое-то время сидел, успокаивая дыхание.

— Не пугайся, — вдруг сказал он Солдату. — Это не страшно. Надо просто подышать в ингалятор. Никакой я не инвалид, и ты тоже.

Когда Роджерс принес его домой, там оказалась его мама.

— Боже, — сказала она, — что за чудовище ты опять притащил домой.

Солдат мысленно вздохнул. Примерно после таких слов он и оказался в руках у тех мальчишек, а потом — в канаве. Но он все равно был благодарен этому хмурому Роджерсу за то, что тот его спас и честно принес домой. Даже если через пять минут Солдат окажется в мусорном баке.

Как оказалось, он плохо знал Роджерса.

— Это не чудовище, это солдат. Посмотри, видишь, у него форма...

— Это лохмотья, а не форма, — сказала миссис Роджерс, не желая до него дотрагиваться. — И руки не хватает.

— Ну и пусть, — маленький Роджерс сморщил нос. — Может, ему руку ядром оторвало или взрывом. Он же воевал. Как папа...

— Ох, Стив, — вздохнула миссис Роджерс. — Иди отмывай своего бойца.

Роджерс тут же подхватился и побежал на кухню. В медный таз звонко и весело полилась вода; а потом и Солдат оказался в тазу, и ему пришлось терпеть санитарную процедуру. Шинель с него сняли, постирали и повесили сушиться, а Стив, отмыв его щеткой, вглядывался в надпись у Солдата на плече — том, к которому когда-то крепилась потерянная рука.

— Что это у тебя тут… Б... Баки? Это так тебя зовут, да? Отлично. Ты теперь будешь жить у меня, Баки. Я тебя больше в обиду не дам.

Солдату казалось почему-то, что раньше надпись была длиннее.

Вечером миссис Роджерс сказала:

— Дай-ка мне твоего Солдата, я ему хоть немного заштопаю его лохмотья. И продезинфицирую заодно.

— Сейчас, мам! — обрадовался Стив. Через несколько минут Солдат был запелёнат в газету и уложен на дно сумки, пахнущей жасмином. Ему было чертовски интересно, куда его несут, и он слегка опасался дезинфекции — но в газете было так тепло, а сумка так уютно покачивалась, что он и не заметил, как уснул.

А проснулся в тишине под яркой лампой. Осмотрелся — это было трудно, потому что лампа слепила. Но все-таки увидел длинный коридор и женщину в белом халате и наколке сестры милосердия, которая сидела у стола и что-то шила. Вдобавок тут стоял сильный запах лекарств, так что ошибиться не получилось бы: это госпиталь... Что ж, видно, кто-то все-таки доставил его по назначению.

Потом до Солдата дошло, что медсестра — не кто иная, как миссис Роджерс. И шила она... Вот так так — она зашивала его, Солдата, форму. Вернее, то, что от нее осталось. А сам он — Солдат осторожно скосил глаза, — ну точно, совсем голый. Ой-ой. Неловко вышло. Судя по легкому запаху спирта, миссис Роджерс продезинфицировала его, как обещала. Но даже отмытый и обработанный выглядел Солдат довольно жалко. Не может быть красивой игрушка с отломанной рукой.

Миссис Роджерс так увлеченно орудовала иголкой, что даже не заметила, как к ее столику приблизился, слегка припадая на левую ногу, невысокий и немолодой человек. Солдат издали узнал в нем своего: военную выправку ни с чем не спутаешь.

А еще — вот так дела — левый рукав сюртука у него был аккуратно прихвачен булавкой. Хотелось спросить, где он потерял руку, но Солдат был игрушкой, а значит, не мог разговаривать при взрослых.

— Доброй ночи, миссис Роджерс.

— Ох, мистер Дуган. Я надеялась, что больше вас тут не увижу...

— Это все доктор Уильямс. Кашель ему, видите ли, мой не понравился. Я ему говорю — от краски в типографии все кашляют... Но ради такой приятной компании не грех и в госпитале переночевать.

Миссис Роджерс оторвалась от работы и посмотрела на человека долгим взглядом, которого Солдат истолковать не смог. И тут его самого заметили.

— А кто это у вас тут?

— Очередная добыча Стива, — с нарочитой сердитостью ответила миссис Роджерс. — Выхватил его у мальчишек, которые сплавляли беднягу по канаве.

Хромой склонился над Баки:

— Ах ты бедняга... Посмотрите-ка, мы с ним товарищи по несчастью. А это его форма?

— Не так уж много от его формы осталось, — вздохнула миссис Роджерс.

— Похожа на французскую, — рассеянно добавил мистер Дуган. — Тех времен...

Глаза у него затуманились, он как будто видел что-то очень далекое, и Солдату опять захотелось спросить, где он воевал и с кем.

— Ох, Господи, — расстроенно сказала Сара. — Теперь я и вам напомнила о плохом.

— Ну что вы, мэм. Я подумал о своих товарищах. Это хорошая память. Посмотрите-ка, пуговицы на шинели у него как настоящие. Передайте Стиву благодарность за то, что вступился за нашего брата.

— Обязательно передам, — лицо у миссис Роджерс стало суровым, — если вы поскорее вернетесь в палату и ляжете в кровать. Доктор Уильямс не для того вам прописал постельный режим, чтобы вы по ночам расхаживали.

— Есть, командир, — человек вскинул единственную руку к невидимой фуражке, и миссис Роджерс не выдержала — улыбнулась.

***

Она принесла Cолдата домой под утро, в шинели, которая не то чтобы вновь обрела право называться таковой, но уже больше походила на одежду, чем на лохмотья. Спальня Стива оказалась маленькой нишей за разноцветной шторкой, где помещалась только маленькая кровать и ящик с игрушками. Миссис Роджерс отдернула шторку и немного постояла в темноте, а потом положила Солдата на кровать рядом со Стивом и вышла. Солдат лежал, слушая совсем рядом шумное, свистящее дыхание своего нового хозяина, пока из темноты кто-то не прошептал:

— Эй! Эй, новенький!

Солдат тут же сел, готовый к новой атаке. Но, кажется, на него и не думали нападать. Шепот шел из ящика, и Солдат в тусклом свете фонарей, проникающем за занавески, разглядел, что в ящике началась возня. Кто-то двигался; раздалась нежная музыка, но тут же и утихла.

— Наташа! Осторожнее, Стива разбудишь!

Потом наружу выбрался большой плюшевый медведь, прищурился на Солдата единственным глазом и поманил его лапой. Не хотелось, чтобы на новом месте его приняли за труса, так что Солдат, недолго думая, скатился с кровати. Перекувырнулся, поправил шинель и шагнул к ящику. Тот был сколочен из грубых досок и отмечен таинственной надписью:  « Кты из Маро » . Интересно, машинально подумал он, где это Маро?

— Здравствуй, новая игрушка, — тихо, чтобы не разбудить ребенка, прорычал медведь. — Добро пожаловать в Комнату Стива.

— Спасибо, — слегка опешил Солдат.

— Меня зовут Фьюри, — представился медведь. (Уже позже Клинт объяснил, что на самом деле у медведя было самое банальное вышитое имя — Фурри, но одна  « р » очень быстро отпоролась, а имя  « Фьюри » медведю нравилось гораздо больше). — Я тут самый старший. Я принадлежал еще Саре...

— Саре? — не понял Солдат.

— Миссис Роджерс, — пояснил медведь. — Вот что, пойдем-ка за ящик.

Там оказался маленький уютный костер, за которым собрались обитатели Комнаты.

— Правда, отличный костер? — похвастался деревянный гимнаст. Он спрыгнул с турника и сидел в отдалении от огня, чтобы на лакированное тело не попали искры.

Солдат кивнул. Огонь был так мастерски нарисован оранжевым карандашом, что казалось, будто в ночном небе витают кусочки пепла.

— Это Стив нарисовал, — пояснила маленькая балерина. — Он станет великим художником, когда вырастет. Его картины будут висеть на стенах лучших дворцов Петербурга!

— Наташа приехала из России, — объяснили Солдату.

— Это было совершенно ужасно, — балерина сморщила носик. — Мы бежали от большевиков. Была такая суета, меня бросили в сундук в последний момент. Тогда-то подставка и сломалась... Моя хозяйка, княжна Юсупова, очень плакала...

— Стив купил ее у старьевщика за один цент, — прошептал деревянный гимнаст Солдату на ухо. — Но мы все делаем вид, что ей верим.

— А костер и вправду очень хорошо нарисован, — раздался бархатный голос у Солдата за спиной. Он обернулся и увидел лежащую недалеко черную пантеру с потертыми боками. Хищник облизнулся: — Я боюсь к нему подходить. Мы в джунглях не любим огня. Меня зовут Т'Чалла, человеческий брат, и нет, я не собираюсь тебя есть. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас.

— Ну а тебя как зовут? — спросил Фьюри. Солдат, потихоньку отогреваясь у огня, честно рассказал о злых мальчишках и о сплаве по канаве, но, кроме этого, он мало что помнил. Иногда память подбрасывала ему картины какого-то боя — но, возможно, они были просто нарисованы на коробке с игрушками. Он не помнил ни фабрики, на которой родился на свет, ни магазина, ни — где и почему потерял руку. Только смутно вспоминал пыльную лавку старьевщика, а потом — ребенка, который взял его домой, но донес только до двери.

« Верни это чудище туда, где взял! Неужели мы с отцом не купим тебе нормальной куклы? У этой нет даже руки. Ничего, не плачь, вот пойдем в субботу в магазин... »

Так Баки и попал в лапы экспериментаторов с пневматическим ружьем.

— Ничего страшного, — кивнул медведь. — Здесь у тебя все равно будет новая жизнь.

Солдат услышал тихое звяканье на полу: это возвращались из патруля оловянные солдатики. Игрушки потеснились, давая им место. Маленький капрал в форме, которая когда-то была синей, с энтузиазмом отсалютовал Солдату.

— Приветствую вас, сержант! Счастлив встретиться с братом по оружию. Надо сказать, — он зевнул, с явным удовольствием вытягивая оловянные ноги к костру, — мы здесь обходились своими силами, но я буду рад передать командование старшему по званию.

— Что у вас за служба? — поинтересовался Солдат. Сержант? Ну… почему нет.

— Мы патрулируем каждую ночь посменно. Видите ли, сержант, — маленький капрал стал очень серьезным, — жизнь Стива в постоянной опасности. У него астма, и против этой штуки все заводы мира еще не придумали оружия. Иногда он перестает дышать во сне, и тогда наша задача — пробираться в постель и колоть его штыками, пока он не задышит снова. И еще мы должны следить за тем, чтобы пакет первой помощи всегда оставался у него под рукой. И третья, очень важная задача — охранять стратегический запас.

Стратегическим запасом оказалась коробка с порядочно изрисованными карандашами.

— До нее пытаются добраться грызуны, — объяснил капрал. — Недавно в неравной схватке с крысой мы потеряли одного бойца. Бедняга О’Рейли, он пал, но отстоял коробку. И знаете что, сержант? Стив устроил ему панихиду по-военному. В Комнате приспустили флаги, и Стив сказал речь. Понимаете, о чем я? Большинство детишек не заметит, если один из нас исчезнет. Большинство мальчишек даже не знают, сколько у них оловянных солдат.

— Капрал прав, — рыкнул медведь. — Стив необычный мальчик. Он часто болеет и тогда должен сидеть дома. Это значит, что мы все должны быть рядом и всегда готовы к игре.

Солдат кивнул. 

— Я вижу, что у вас непростая служба, капрал, и вы справляетесь с ней очень достойно. Я всего лишь ветеран без руки, но постараюсь помочь вам, чем смогу.

Оловянное лицо просияло. Пантера сзади одобрительно рыкнул. В этот момент Стив на кровати зашевелился и что-то пробормотал.

— На позиции! — скомандовал Фьюри, и компания у костра мгновенно рассредоточилась. Солдат быстро взобрался по простыне на кровать и, когда Стив проснулся, лежал, уткнувшись ему в теплое плечо.

— Эй, ты здесь! — обрадовался Стив, едва открыв глаза. — Доброе утро, Баки!

***

Одноглазый медведь был прав. С этого момента у Солдата — то есть у Баки — и впрямь началась новая жизнь. Было лето, и Стив не ходил в школу. Иногда он все же исчезал из дома — ходил за покупками по просьбе миссис Роджерс, бегал за керосином или помогал маме в больнице, а порой и играл с другими мальчишками. И все-таки он много времени проводил дома, так что они играли днями напролет. Может, игрушек у Стива и правда было не много, но зато он умел их занять, как никто другой. В первый свой игровой день Солдату пришлось стать ковбоем и защищать первых поселенцев. Они долго шли по Ковровой долине, перебирались через хребет Одеяла, отбивались от диких зверей (их всех до одного изображал Т'Чалла), а потом строили дом у реки из старых кубиков и дощечек, на которых Стив углем нарисовал окна и двери. На только что построенный дом напали индейцы, так что Солдату пришлось стать во главе оловянного отряда и отбивать атаку — а потом отбивать у индейцев балерину, которая, правда, сбежала сама, не дожидаясь спасителей, и даже хотела снять с одного из индейцев скальп — но Стив ей не позволил…

Вечером, когда Стива позвали ужинать и мыться, Наташа устало уселась на подставку и принялась разминать ноги.

— Уфф. Кажется, я так не уставала, даже когда танцевала в Большом!

— Хватит хвастаться, — поморщился Клинт. Он все еще немного обижался на балерину, потому что снять скальп она хотела с него (Баки, правда, не знал, как снимать его с цельной деревянной головы — но это игра, а в игре все можно). — Признайся же, что было весело. А, сержант, подтверди!

— Было весело, — искренне подтвердил Солдат. Кажется, звание сержанта к нему окончательно прилепилось. Но если в Комнате Стива его повысили — то так тому и быть.

И ему в самом деле было весело. Он забыл — вместе со всем остальным, — как это: быть игрушкой. А теперь вспоминал. Штурмовал форты, устроенные из стульев и подушек, прятался в подкроватной пещере от диких львов и пантер. Спасал Наташу с пиратского корабля, который плыл по опасным и ненадежным доскам коридора. Вызволял сундук с сокровищами из лап пиратов. И все больше понимал, почему игрушки так любят Стива. Его соседи по ящику не врали: Стив и правда никогда не ломал их и не портил (индейская роспись на лицах не в счет, потому что карандаш легко смывался). И он всегда старался играть со всеми поровну. А ведь среди обитателей комнаты были и совсем уж странные — старый пупс, который не знал, мальчик он или девочка, и которого это не волновало; райская птица с елки с облетевшей стеклянной посыпкой, утверждающая, что она сокол, и старое увеличительное стекло, которое все, включая Стива, уважительно именовали Мадам Лупой. Всем им находилось место в играх, и особенно — в большой игре про Войну за океаном. В Войне за океаном они не просто сражались с врагами. Им следовало найти Джозефа Роджерса, который томился где-то в плену у немцев, отбить его и доставить домой, в Америку. Участвовали все. Сокол был разведкой и поддержкой с воздуха (он обожал изображать цеппелины), умная Мадам Лупа возглавляла штаб, а оловянные индейцы шли в бой бок о бок со вчерашними врагами — ковбоями. Солдат — то есть Баки — вместе со Стивом руководил операцией, а военнопленным был рисунок, тщательно скопированный со старой фотографии. На рисунке был веселый человек в форме, которая будила в Солдате воспоминания. 

— Это его отец, — объяснил медведь. — Он не вернулся с войны. Стив его и не видел ни разу. Жаль, что мы не можем его вернуть по-настоящему. Саре одной тяжело…

То, что Саре тяжело одной, видели все игрушки. Именно поэтому в их семье редко случалось пополнение — только если Стиву удавалось спасти кого-то с улицы или кто-то из пациентов в больнице выстругивал для него собаку или лошадь из дерева.

— Вот бы Стиву такую игровую комнату, как у княжны Юсуповой, — иногда вздыхала Наташа.

— Не думаю, что он был бы счастливее, — качал головой медведь. — Доживете до моего возраста, поймете — неважно, сколько у ребенка игрушек. Важно, насколько они его радуют.

Все обитатели Комнаты старались радовать Стива — и беречь. Баки не раз замечал, как игрушка, которую Стив брал с собой в кровать, подталкивает ближе к его руке мешочек с белладонной — от астмы. Как солдатики из ночи в ночь выстраиваются вокруг кровати, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Как Пантера изящно вспрыгивает на кровать и мурлычет, и топчется по груди Стива, если ему снится кошмар. Как все по очереди смотрят за сохранностью главного сокровища Комнаты — коробки с карандашами, и словно нечаянно подворачиваются Стиву под руку, если ему грустно.

И Баки старался вместе со всеми. Все знают: первая задача игрушки, которую берут с собой в постель — защитить хозяина от темноты, которую по-настоящему не может развеять даже яркий нарисованный костер. Но оказалось, что Стив темноты не боится, а вот Баки в первую же ночь приснился кошмар. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, пристроившись у тощего бока Стива — и он перенесся в какой-то другой мир, где все взрывалось и горело, и сама земля, казалось, дрожала. Он проснулся с криком и едва не скатился с кровати. Он не знал, что такое ему снилось — но тот странный мир явно был не предназначен для игрушек, пусть они и носили шинель, и именовались сержантами…

— Эй, — его накрыла большая горячая ладонь. Оказалось, Стив не спит. — Тебе что-то приснилось? Это был просто плохой сон. Не бойся. И темноты не бойся, — Стив прижал его к груди, так что Баки слышал, как внутри у него что-то поскрипывает и гулко стучит. — Тут нет никаких чудовищ, если хочешь знать. Все так же, как и днем, только мы без солнца не умеем видеть. Вот спроси хоть Т'Чалла — пантеры все видят в темноте. Тут нет ничего страшного. И мама скоро вернется с дежурства. Спи, сержант.

Баки послушался и заснул, думая: и почему он решил, будто его спаситель чего-то боится?

Маленький хмурый Роджерс не cтрашился ровным образом ничего, и скоро Баки опять представился шанс в этом убедиться. Выдался теплый день, так что Стив взял Баки под мышку, и они отправились гулять. Баки сперва было жарковато в шинели, но потом они отыскали колонку с водой, у которой уже плясали другие мальчишки, и долго брызгались. Баки, мокрый и довольный, смотрел, как в крошечных капельках воды сияет радуга, и понимал, что давно уже так не радовался жизни. И Стив рядом прыгал по лужам, забыв о своих болезнях, и смеялся. Вот только мальчишки скоро убежали играть в мяч, а Стива не взяли.

— Извини, Роджерс, — сказали ему, — вдруг ты опять свалишься, а нас твоя мама заругает.

Стив не стал проситься и даже обижаться; просто уже привычно смотрел, как они со смехом и шумом несутся прочь. Они с Баки остались у колонки вдвоем.

— Хорошо, что ты у меня есть, — тихо сказал Стив. — Пойдем в аптеку, посмотрим новые комиксы!

Однако в аптеку они не попали. Когда они проходили — вернее, пробегали вприпрыжку — недалеко от той самой канавы, то услышали громкий и отчаянный рев.

Стив тут же затормозил, так что подошвы сандалий заскрипели об асфальт. Повертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится плач, а потом ринулся в ту сторону. Баки почувствовал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, и на всякий случай посильнее вцепился в его рукав.

Рев доносился из проулка за  « Игрушечным магазином Золы » . Почему-то при виде этого магазина Баки стало не по себе. Но еще больше не по себе ему сделалось, когда он увидел тех самых злых мальчишек. Теперь оба были вооружены игрушечными пистолетами, и из этих пистолетов они палили по кукле, подвешенной к пожарной лестнице. Кукла, судя по всему, принадлежала маленькой девчушке — которая и оглашала всю округу громогласным плачем. Баки ей даже слегка позавидовал — встроил же ей кто-то такую мощную пищалку! Девчушка подпрыгивала, пытаясь дотянуться до игрушки, но было слишком высоко.

Стив осторожно усадил Баки на перевернутый кирпич у стены и шепнул:

— Сиди тихо, я сейчас.

— Куда ты без подкрепления! — беспомощно крикнул Баки ему вслед — но тот не слышал. Пошел, яростно сжимая кулаки, прямо на тех мальчишек.

— А ну, отдали куклу!

— Гы, — сказал верзила. — Смотри, это опять Роджерс.

— Ну что, Роджерс, отмыл своего солдатика? Спишь с ним теперь небось? — насмехался Рамлоу.

— Да ладно! Он с плюшевым мишкой спит.

— Отдайте куклу, — твердо потребовал Стив. — Она не ваша.

— Да ну. Эмили сама нам ее дала. Кому нужна такая уродина, правда, Эм?

В ответ на это девчушка взревела еще сильнее, хотя Баки искренне полагал, что такое невозможно. Стив стал совсем красным от ярости, и от мальчишек это не ускользнуло:

— Ой, Роджерс, берегись, а то припадок заработаешь!

— Или ты сейчас тоже расплачешься, как…

Рамлоу не успел закончить, потому что Стив крепко боднул его головой в живот. Девочка от удивления даже перестала плакать и смотрела на Стива во все глаза, забыв закрыть рот.

Игрушки не молятся, но в этот момент Баки взмолился изо всех сил, чтобы появился хоть кто-нибудь из взрослых. Потому что Рамлоу распрямился и приложил Стива так, что тот упал и, кажется, больно ударился. Но тут же вскочил и снова кинулся на обидчика, сжав костлявые кулаки. Баки мало чем мог помочь; он только раскачивался на месте, и наконец с помощью пролетавшего мимо ветерка смог спрыгнуть с кирпича и, разогнавшись как следует, прилететь под ноги верзиле, чтобы тот споткнулся — но на этом и все. Ему как следует наступили на оставшуюся руку, но Баки даже не закричал. Во-первых, потому что игрушки не кричат, а во-вторых, потому что он слишком испугался за Стива. Зато верзила, не устояв на ногах, во весь рост растянулся на асфальте. Рамлоу расхохотался так, что даже отвлекся от Стива, и Баки, пока его не заметили, пополз к другу по-пластунски. Но тут верзила, придя в себя, схватил его за ногу и поднял вниз головой:

— Вот зараза! Брок, давай его конфискуем. Вторая мишень будет…

Повиснув так, Баки видел, как перевернутый Рамлоу поднимает из пыли перевернутого Стива и с нарочитой бережностью его отряхивает.

— Иди-ка ты отсюда своей дорогой и цени нашу доброту…

Тут Стив ударил его коленом в то место, куда правила джентльменского бокса бить запрещают. Правда, учитывая такую разницу в весе, вряд ли бокс можно было назвать джентльменским. Рамлоу согнулся пополам, и Стив воспользовался этим, чтобы рвануться к чердачной лестнице и попытаться снять куклу. Но тут верзила, отбросив Баки, схватил его за ноги, рванул вниз и снова швырнул на асфальт.

— Ну, Роджерс, — прошипел успевший разогнуться Рамлоу.

И тут — словно кто-то все-таки ответил на игрушечные молитвы — раздался голос взрослого:

— Мальчики! Что это вы такое делаете?

К ним спешил маленький круглый человечек. Баки сперва подумал, что Рамлоу с дружком сбегут от греха подальше, но те остались, только отступили от Стива, и он, отплевываясь, снова поднялся на ноги.

— Разве я для того подарил вам эти пистолеты, мальчики? — Человечек странно выговаривал слова, у него получалось «малтшики». Баки этот акцент сразу не понравился. Поравнявшись с ними, круглый ухватил Стива за локоть.

— С тобой все в порядке, малтшик?

Тот посмотрел на него исподлобья и сказал, шмыгнув носом:

— Скажите им, пусть вернут Эмили куклу.

Круглый нахмурился:

— Сделайте милость.

Верзила полез на пожарную лестницу, отвязал игрушку и отдал заплаканной Эмили, которая схватила ее — и была такова. Умная девочка.

— Мы только тренировались, мистер Зола, — все еще сиплым голосом сказал Рамлоу.

Так вот, кто это. Владелец  « Игрушечного магазина Золы » собственной персоной. Баки подслушал однажды, как миссис Роджерс жаловалась соседке, что хотела бы купить там что-нибудь Стиву, да только денег не хватает.

— Да и ну его совсем, Сара, — ответила соседка. — У него там только стрелялки, хлопушки и барабаны. Совсем тебе житья не станет.

Но ведь детям обычно нравятся стрелялки и хлопушки? Взять хотя бы Рамлоу с приятелем… Те вели себя так, будто в магазинчике Золы были завсегдатаями.

И почему только Баки совсем не по-игрушечному пробирало холодом по загривку, стоило подумать о том магазине?

Но теперь Зола смотрел не на своих любителей пострелять, а на Стива.

— А ведь ты храбрый малтшик, — сказал он. — Ты станешь хорошим бойцом. Хочешь, зайдем ко мне в магазин, я покажу тебе игрушки? Ты вполне заслужил подарок. Может, ковбойский кольт?

На секунду глаза у Стива вспыхнули — ну какой мальчишка не захочет ковбойский кольт. Но он тут же снова нахмурился:

— А, по-моему, от ваших игрушек люди глупеют. Вот хоть они, — он кивнул на Рамлоу с дружком. — Это вы их учите по чужим куклам стрелять?

Тут Зола пошел пятнами:

— Как ты нехорошо разговариваешь, мальтшик. Разве можно так разговаривать со взро…

Он осекся, увидев Баки, который за время разговоров почти успел скрыться за мусорным ящиком.

— Ну-ну, а это что за игрушка? Это твоя кукла, невежливый мальтшик?

«Мальтшик» в два счета оказался рядом, схватил Баки на руки и прижал к груди. Рамлоу принялся что-то говорить, но Стив выкрикнул:

— Это моя игрушка! Кто нашел, того находка!

И кинулся бежать, не дожидаясь, пока владелец лавки скажет еще что-нибудь.

***

— А я всегда говорил, — воскликнул оловянный капрал, когда Баки рассказал о дневном приключении, — Стив — один из лучших бойцов, которых я только знал. А этот Зола наверняка та еще птица. Не люблю оружейников. Вечно они на войне наживаются.

***

Вот беда — тот, кто посылает игрушки в этот мир, забывает рассказать им о том, насколько они прочнее детей. Дети вырастают, и — что еще хуже — дети болеют.

Сколько бы игр они ни вели, в них Стив был здоров и без всякого труда сносил тяготы войны. Все игрушечные раны заживали мгновенно, и своей невиданной силой Стив не раз сражал целые полки.

Но почему-то в настоящей жизни (хотя разве жизнь без игры — настоящая?) он болел часто. Стив и болезней не боялся — в отличие от Сары. Если он оказывался дома в кровати с аллергией или ангиной (их названия были похожи на имена злых ведьм), то просто собирал всех обитателей «Кты из Маро» у себя на одеяле, и если его руки были слабее, чем обычно, игрушки старательно делали вид, что этого не заметили.

Вот и на сей раз Стив как-то утром не стал вылезать из кровати. Игрушки приготовились к переселению «наверх», но его так и не случилось. Изо дня в день Стиву все меньше хотелось играть. Он понимал, что игрушки без него скучают, и брал в руки то солдатиков, то пантеру, но его пальцы были слишком горячими и быстро слабели; и он засыпал, а они лежали, забытые в складках одеяла, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить больного. Сара как-то раз даже принесла новые карандаши, яркие, как радуга, и Стив в первый раз по-настоящему улыбнулся — но он был слишком слаб, чтобы рисовать ими. Коробку убрали на полку с книгами, а у кровати поселилась Библия. Игрушкам Библия совсем не нравилась: картинки там были красивые, что правда, то правда, но напыщенные ангелы и святые не желали вести никакого разговора, а слова были непонятны даже Мадам Лупе.

В Комнате наступили тяжелые времена. Даже оранжевый костер, казалось, перестал греть, хотя игрушки просиживали у него целые сутки — просто потому, что спать сейчас никто бы из них не cмог. Они сменяли друг друга на кровати Стива, слушая его кашель и невнятные слова, которые прорывались сквозь сон. Пантера пытался применить к Стиву африканское вуду, чтобы болезнь ушла, но ничего не вышло.

В конце концов Наташа спросила:

— Что же будет, если Стив умрет?

На нее зашикали:

— Дети не умирают! Такого не бывает! Дети вырастают, это совсем другое дело!

— А что значит — умереть? — спросил пупс.

— Это как сломаться, — объяснил Фьюри. — Только человека уже не починить. Но с детьми и правда обычно такого не бывает.

Они все заметили, как неожиданно притих Клинт, съежился на своем турнике.

— Бывает, — сказал он, увидев, что все смотрят на него. — Если болезнь очень сильная. И тогда они кладут ребенка в ящик и уносят. Они говорили, что Кейти на небе, но как по мне, ее просто вернули в магазин из-за неисправности. Больше я ее не видел. 

Наташа слезла с подставки, подошла и обняла его.

— А что же стало с тобой?

— Сначала мама Кейти не хотела нас трогать. А потом как-то пришла, положила нас всех в коробку и понесла продавать на рынок. Но всем понятно, откуда берутся такие игрушки, и никто не хочет их покупать. Как будто мы можем заразить другого ребенка смертью. Мне повезло, что Стив меня тогда пожалел, и что у Сары были деньги…

Он обхватил себя деревянными руками, как будто озяб, и шмыгнул носом:

— А вдруг я правда Стива заразил?

— Не говори ерунды, — торопливо вмешался медведь. — Стив болел задолго до тебя.

— Почему его не положат в больницу? Когда люди ломаются, их ведь чинят в больнице?

— Потому что у Сары нет на это денег, — терпеливо ответил Фьюри.

— Но ведь у нас есть деньги! Есть целые тысячи в монополии, и помните — Стив сам рисовал для игры в магазин!

— Это игрушечные деньги. За них даже нас не починить, а уж человека — и подавно.

Может, без этого разговора Баки и не обратил бы внимания на газету. В нее были завернуты лимоны, которые кто-то передал Саре для Стива. Она напоила его вечером лимонным соком с сахаром, уверяя, что теперь он наверняка поправится. А сама газета соскользнула на пол. Баки увидел ее первой, потому что была его очередь дежурить, и он сидел, прислонившись к ножке кровати. Потом Сара принялась читать вслух Библию, а Баки отвлекся на статью, которая первой попалась ему на глаза:

_ «Кукла производства фирмы «Бьюкенен» куплена на аукционе за полторы тысячи долларов!» _

На плохой газетной бумаге было изображение куклы в платье для первого причастия, а рядом — заметка.

_ «Бьюкенен» — европейская фирма, которая прежде производила качественные игрушки. Каждый ребенок был рад получить в подарок куклу, игрушечный поезд или солдата от «Бьюкенен». Во время войны фабрика была разрушена, поэтому сейчас уцелевшие куклы считаются раритетом. Если вы счастливый владелец игрушки с маркой «Бьюкенен», возможно, вы уже обеспечили вашему ребенку неплохое наследство…» _

Вот теперь он вспомнил, что на самом деле было написано у него на руке. И правда, надпись оказалась длиннее. Не «Баки». «Бьюкенен».

Когда миссис Роджерс заснула прямо у кровати с раскрытой Библией на коленях, Баки осторожно прихватил газетную страницу и, стараясь не шуршать, потащил показать Мадам Лупе. Он, конечно, умел читать, но боялся, как бы что-нибудь не напутать. Остальные обитатели ящика собрались вокруг и слушали.

— Уже после начала войны в Европе, кхе-кхе, фирма «Бьюкенен» произвела серию военных игрушек — солдат в форме французской пехоты, в шинелях и касках, очень похожих на настоящие. Их выпустили в ограниченном количестве, потому что детям в Европе стало не до игры…

Теперь на Баки смотрели все.

— Так ты, выходит, Бьюкенен? — тихо спросила Наташа. — Я помню одну куклу из Бьюкененов. Княжне Юсуповой привезли ее в подарок…

Конечно, Баки не хотелось уходить. Он привязался к остальным игрушкам, полюбил их вечера у костра, когда оловянный вождь Тукатука делился с ним трубкой мира, а Наташа в который раз рассказывала, как они с княжной Юсуповой бежали от революции. Полюбил игру в «Монополию», которую они никак не могли закончить (Баки был должен Клинту кучу игрушечных долларов), и дежурства на ситцевом одеяле, и прогулки со Стивом, когда они оставались по-настоящему вдвоем.

Но на следующий вечер он увидел, как миссис Роджерс плачет, словно маленькая девочка, прижимая к себе Фьюри. Тот шептал ей на ухо что-то успокаивающее. Вот только взрослых не так просто утешить, как детей… Баки глядел на них с тихой завистью: он и сам хотел бы прожить со Стивом всю жизнь, дождаться, когда тот станет взрослым, может, стать игрушкой его детям.

Но для этого нужно, чтобы Стив не сломался окончательно. И если в его силах сделать так, чтобы Саре хватило денег на починку, то это его долг — как игрушки. Как Солдата.

Может, его и не купят. Может, без руки и Бьюкенен никому не нужен. Но попытаться следует. 

Сперва надо было хорошенько обмозговать операцию. Так что вечером, когда Стив забылся неспокойным сном, и миссис Роджерс от усталости задремала в кресле, Баки попросил медведя созвать внеочередной совет. Сперва надо устроить так, чтобы миссис Роджерс заглянула в газету. А она измотана, напугана и смотрит только в Библию...

Что ж; в Библию они и сунули ту заметку. Понадобилась вся сноровка и опыт маленького капрала и его солдат, чтобы в полной тишине залезть вверх по юбкам миссис Роджерс и примостить заметку между страниц книги в ее руке — так, словно она сама сделала закладку и забыла. Остальные обитатели  « Кты из Маро » собрались внизу и, затаив дыхание, следили за отважными разведчиками.

Все едва не закончилось провалом: очевидно, кто-то из солдат, тащивших газетный листок, побеспокоил обитателей священной книги. До ожидающих внизу донеслось:  « Ой, мэм! Виноват, мэм, извините! » , а потом одна из иллюстраций разразилась тирадой:

— Развею вас, как ветер мякину! И сыновья не будут иметь потомства, потому что заповедь Мою презрели и делали то, что зло передо Мною!

Игрушки от такого отпрянули назад, самые впечатлительные — нырнули в ящик. Никто не понимал, что такое  « мякина » и  « потомство » , но звучало это все не очень. Застигнутые врасплох разведчики стали торопливо соскальзывать вниз по складкам юбки, падая на пол с тихим звяканьем. Иллюстрация со странной желтой штукой вокруг головы и встопорщенными крыльями за спиной перегнулась через обложку и погрозила им кулаком:

— Не слушались закона Моего — народ необузданный! Доколе я буду терпеть их, которым сделал столько благодеяний!

Говорила она, впрочем, громким шепотом, тоже не желая будить миссис Роджерс.

— Кто это? — волновались игрушки внизу. — Что он говорит?

— Простите, сержант, сэр, — проговорил запыхавшийся капрал. — Кажется, я на него наступил и разбудил...

— Пусть рассеются имена их по народам и изгладятся от земли...

Тут миссис Роджерс что-то простонала во сне, повернулась, и книга захлопнулась, прищемив иллюстрации крыло. Через секунду крыло втянулось внутрь, и теперь Библия молчала.

— Ну и скверная книженция, — сказал Клинт, выразив общее мнение.

Однако главное было сделано. Остальное — за Баки.

— Ты и правда собрался это сделать, сержант? — нахмурилась Наташа.

— Я должен позаботиться о Стиве.

— Если ты действительно дорогая игрушка, вдруг тебя купит какой-нибудь аристократ, — мечтательно проговорила она. — Вдруг ты попадешь к княжне Юсуповой? Или к кому-нибудь, кто ее знает?

— Я обязательно скажу ей, что ты скучаешь, — Баки тронул ее нежную фарфоровую руку и повернулся к капралу.

— Если у нас все получится, я рискую надолго исчезнуть. В мое отсутствие за Стива отвечаете вы, капрал.

Тот щелкнул оловянными каблуками и отсалютовал.

— Вы являете собой пример истинной храбрости, сержант. Для меня было честью служить с вами.

— Да бросьте, — буркнул смущенный Баки. — Миссис Роджерс может еще ничего не понять. Или в магазине не пожелают брать игрушку без руки...

Но все равно он попрощался с остальными теплее обычного, а потом вскарабкался по покрывалу на кровать и улегся рядом со Стивом, словно случайно приспустив шинель так, чтобы видно было искалеченное плечо и надпись на нем. В конце концов он и сам заснул, и опять видел взрывы, и теперь уже отчетливо помнил голос, звавший его на другом языке, снег на шинели и чувство, что теперь он — потерянная игрушка.

***

Вышло так, как они и хотели — пусть и не с самого утра. Проснувшись, миссис Роджерс отложила Библию, не раскрывая, и принялась суетиться вокруг Стива: мерить ему температуру и перестилать постель. Баки она взяла в руки и даже поглядела на буквы у него на плече, но и все. Так что Баки, аккуратно положенный на одеяло, ждал, пока она приготовит Стиву суп на кухне, пока накормит его, пока поменяет компресс... И только через несколько часов миссис Роджерс снова опустилась на свое место у кровати и тогда машинально взяла в руку книгу. Баки наблюдал за ней из-под прикрытых век, точно зная, что вся компания в ящике сейчас занята тем же самым. Вот она рассеянно раскрыла книгу; вот с недоумением поглядела на газетный лист. Иллюстрации теперь сидели тихо и не ругались. Миссис Роджерс вынула обрывок из книги, и на секунду у Баки оборвалось дыхание — в переносном смысле, конечно, потому что игрушки не дышат. Ему показалось, что злополучный листок сейчас отправится в мусорную корзину. Но вместо этого Сара расправила его и принялась читать. Наверняка Библия ей к этому времени сильно надоела.

Баки смотрел на ее лицо и не пропустил момент, когда она сдвинула брови, вернулась к первой строчке и начала сначала; и угадал ту секунду, когда она вгляделась как следует название  « Бьюкенен » .

Наконец она осторожно положила листок на покрывало. Баки застыл, зажмурившись, и почувствовал, как его берут на руки, опять стягивают с плеча шинель; почувствовал, как палец миссис Роджерс пробегает по буквам, написанным на его плече, останавливаясь там, где рука у него отломалась. Потом услышал сильный тяжелый вдох. Вдох человека, который готовится сделать то, что ему самому не понравится.

Кажется, подумал Баки, у нас получилось.

Миссис Роджерс торопливо одевалась в соседней комнате, и когда она вновь появилась у кровати, то была одета в уличный костюм и поверх закутана в шаль.

— Стив? — прошептала она, склонившись над ребенком. — Мне надо кое-куда сходить. Я приду скоро. Может, принесу тебе яблоко.

Стив тихонько застонал, и миссис Роджерс положила Фьюри к его щеке. Тот, когда она отвернулась, шепнул Баки:

— Я за ним присмотрю, сержант. За него не переживай.

Баки и не переживал: знал, что Стив остается в надежных руках. Вот если б только победить болезнь...

Миссис Роджерс подхватила его на руки и — вот удивительно! — с ним заговорила:

— Прости, дорогой, — прошептала она, поправляя ему шинель и начищая пуговицы. — Надеюсь, вы со Стивом когда-нибудь меня поймете...

Потом Баки оказался в той же сумке, в которой его в первый раз носили в больницу. И там, на дне сумки, он затосковал и едва не попытался вылезти обратно.

Но ведь он не только игрушка Стива. Он Солдат. Даже не так — он Сержант, и ему нельзя посрамить свое звание.

На улице он осторожно высунул голову из сумки, разглядывая окрестности. Он не знал, что такое холод, но почти ощутил его, глядя в серый сентябрьский день, на потемневший асфальт, по которому ветер гнал сиротливую листву. Миссис Роджерс миновала лавочку с вывеской  « Ломбард » (но разве не туда носят ценные вещи?) и продолжала идти дорогой, которую Баки скоро узнал.

Его несли в  « Игрушечный магазинчик Золы » .

***

Сперва Баки ничего не видел. Потом его вынули из сумки и посадили на прилавок. На прилавке и на полках вокруг было очень чисто. Баки, кажется, ни разу не видел такой чистоты. На стене напротив входа висели швейцарские часы в виде деревянного домика в горах. На полках вокруг прилавка стояли аккуратные куклы в длинных юбках и со светлыми косами. Чуть подальше — картонные коробочки с солдатиками. Баки хотел слегка повернуть голову, чтобы осматриваться дальше, но над ним склонилось круглое лицо мистера Золы.

— Так-так...

— Видите ли, — частила миссис Роджерс. — Мой сын недавно принес домой этого солдата. Нашел его на улице. Он, конечно же, в плачевном состоянии и без руки, но, видите ли... Похоже, это игрушка фирмы «Бьюкенен», и я хотела... — миссис Роджерс замялась. Солдату не нравилось, как униженно она говорит с Золой, но он понимал: эта униженность того же порядка, что его собственный поступок.

Они оба просто очень хотели спасти Стива.

— Бьюкенен? Кхм, кхм, — мистер Зола взял его маленькой липкой рукой и принялся вертеть. — А ведь и правда похоже, посмотрите-ка на эти пуговицы... Кхм...

Его пальцы стянули шинель с плеча у Баки. Он мысленно зажмурился.

— Да, я узнаю их фирменное клеймо! Рука потеряна, но что ж, что ж... Это дело поправимое. Поражаюсь вашей проницательности, мадам. Это и в самом деле игрушка «Сержант» фирмы «Бьюкенен», военный выпуск... И чем же я могу помочь вам с сержантом?

— Видите ли, — миссис Роджерс стиснула шаль у горла. — Я хотела спросить... не желаете ли вы купить его. Ведь это редкая игрушка...

Зола принял сочувственный вид:

— Полагаю, ваш ребенок болен? — спросил он. Миссис Роджерс кивнула.

— Да, да, понимаю вас. В такой момент нужна любая копейка. Что ж, что ж... Думаю, мы с вами договоримся, миссис Роджерс. Вы правильно сделали, что пришли к Арниму Золе. Арним Зола любит в свободное время чинить игрушки...

Человек жиденько засмеялся, а у Баки что-то заворочалось в голове. Какое-то воспоминание.

— Немного повозиться с вашим сержантом — и он станет бравым парнем. Ну, а что до суммы...

Он озвучил ее миссис Роджерс почти на ухо, так что Баки не услышал. Но понял, что денег хватит, потому что она как-то вся расслабилась, даже спина распрямилась, как будто кто-то подошел и забрал у нее неподъемные сумки.

— Ну вот и отлично, — Зола потер жирные руки, отсчитал миссис Роджерс несколько бумажек из звенящей кассы, а потом взял из банки на прилавке разноцветный леденец и вручил ей.

— Пусть ваш сынишка поправляется.

— Спасибо, — ответила миссис Роджерс, хотя Баки прекрасно видел: ей не хочется быть благодарной. Перед тем как уйти, она в последний раз с сожалением поглядела на Баки. Тот ответил ей взглядом: «Я буду в порядке, мэм», хотя совершенно не был в этом уверен. 

— Не переживайте, — улыбнулся Зола, — мальтшик, конечно, поплачет денек, а потом успокоится. Дети быстро забывают об игрушках.

— Но не Стив, — одними губами сказала миссис Роджерс, а потом прихватила покрепче шаль и вышла на улицу. Баки остался с мистером Золой наедине.

— Ну что ж, Солдат, — тот неприятно стиснул пальцами его левое плечо. — Скажу тебе честно, редко когда от меня убегали игрушки. Но я знал, что рано или поздно ты вернешься. 

Потом его сунули под мышку.

— А ведь ты очень нехорошо поступил, знаешь, — сказал Зола. — Я обещал тебя сыну Иоганна Шмидта. Это очень хороший и храбрый мальтшик. Он вырастет хорошим бойцом, и он был бы рад такому подарку. А ты взял и сбежал. Что ж, что ж... Нам повезло, что герр Шмидт еще не уехал в Германию. Может, он все-таки согласится взять с собой такую капризную и безответственную игрушку...

Говоря все это, Зола запер двери магазина, повесил на дверь табличку «Ушел обедать» и начал спускаться по узенькой темной лестницей.

Чем ниже он спускался, тем сильнее было у Баки ощущение, что он и вправду был здесь. 

И что сбежал он не просто так.

Если верхний этаж «магазинчика Золы», скорее, напоминал лавку часовщика с тщательно разложенными повсюду детальками, то нижний...

Нижний походил на казарму. Причем казарму в идеальном ее виде. На полках слева выстроились большими группами оловянные солдатики — от самых простых, некрашеных, как у Стива, до вычурно разрисованных вручную и снабженных вышитыми кушаками и блестящими медалями. В центре царило оружие — от цеппелинов, забравшихся на самый верх, и подводных лодок, плавающих по картонному морю, до миниатюрных охотничьих ружей, почти неотличимых от настоящих, и красивых серебристых револьверов.

И пневматических винтовок — как та, из которой по нему стреляли Рамлоу с дружком. Баки поежился — внутренне, как делают все игрушки, когда на них смотрят взрослые.

Справа же полки были заполнены куклами. Их было много: разного размера, разного роста, но все они без исключения были военными. Тут стояли и похожие на Баки солдаты Мировой войны, и римляне в латах, и разряженные Швейцарские Гарды, и воины-колонизаторы в светлых рубашках и шортах. Иногда попадались и куклы-девочки: медсестры в белоснежных наколках с красным крестом на рукаве. Но никаких пупсов, никаких балерин, никаких фарфоровых красавиц в платьях для первого причастия. Одним словом, понял Баки, никаких гражданских. 

Он, в общем, и сам не был гражданским, и верил, что в обществе военных всегда найдет товарищей. Но эти куклы напугали его своими совершенно пустыми глазами. Они все держали руку поднятой в старом римском приветствии, и все пусто и послушно уставились на мистера Золу, словно были войском, готовым двинуться по его приказу. 

Баки начал понимать, почему отсюда сбежал. Но теперь обратной дороги не было. И единственное утешение — что миссис Роджерс наверняка сможет пригласить Стиву лучшего врача. В заботе о Стиве Баки доверял ей никак не меньше, чем игрушкам «Кты из Маро». 

Но от мысли, что и ему придется встать на полку с выброшенной вперед рукой и пустыми глазами, у него по фаянсовому телу поползли мурашки. 

Впрочем, пока полка откладывалась. Зола нес его вглубь подвала — туда, где, судя по запаху клея, находилась его мастерская. В конце концов он усадил Баки на что-то вроде верстака. Тут было похоже на поле боя после того, как прекратились выстрелы: повсюду разбросаны чьи-то ноги, руки и головы. 

— Да-да, — приговаривал Зола, усаживая его и начиная рыться в маленьком сундучке. — Твоя рука все еще здесь. Ты маленькая неблагодарная игрушка, но Арним Зола готов дать тебе еще один шанс. 

С этими словами он вынул из сундука что-то лязгающее, железное, страшное. Помесь железной руки и револьвера... 

Баки невольно попытался отстраниться.

— Ну-ну, сержант, — сказал Зола, явно заметив его попытку. Это само по себе пугало: взрослые обычно не видят, как куклы движутся. — Нечего бояться. Сейчас мне нужно идти по делам, но не изволь беспокоиться: скоро у тебя появится рука мечты…

Зола поднялся на первый этаж, скоро лестница перестала гудеть от его шагов, воцарилась тишина. А Баки никак не мог отвести глаз от железной руки, которую Зола положил рядом с ним. Он смотрел — и просыпалась память, унося его все дальше от «Игрушечного магазинчика».

***

_ «Поль, Поль, быстрее! Надо уходить! Они уже совсем близко! Бери свой чемоданчик, скорее!» _

_ «Сейчас, мам! Не бойся, смотри, у меня папино ружье!» _

_ «О Господи Иисусе». _

_ Гром. Взрывы. Где-то на горизонте занимается алым пламенем пшеничное поле. Красиво. _

_ «Скорее, сынок...» _

_ В чемоданчике тряско; Сержант цепляется изо всех сил за другие пожитки, но в конце концов его выбрасывает в сугроб. Сержанту тут же залепляет снегом глаза и рот. Землю под ним сотрясает близкая канонада. Он чувствует, что лежит на странно сдвинувшейся руке. Кажется, она сломалась при падении... _

_ Издалека — голос мамы Поля: _

_ «Сынок, сынок, скорее!» _

_ Даже если бы его рот не залепило снегом, даже если бы он мог позвать на помощь — Поль бы не услышал. _

_ Даже если бы рот не залепило снегом, Сержант не стал бы звать. Полю нужно скорее бежать, потому что приближается совсем не игрушечная опасность. Эх, если б только найти в сугробе свою винтовку... может, он прикрыл бы Поля? _

_ Но винтовки он никак нашарить не может; а стоит ему начать выкапываться — и рука вовсе отделяется от тела. Сержант пытается выбраться из сугроба — но из-за грохота его накрывает еще одним снежным пластом... _

_ Снег тает. _

_ Кажется, пришла весна. Вон те красные цветы называются «маки» — Поль показывал такие в своем учебнике, когда все еще было хорошо. _

_ Кто-то идет. Уверенные солдатские шаги. Он пытается спрятаться — ему не нравились те, кто ходил тут раньше и разговаривал на гавкающем языке. _

_ У этих, впрочем, язык другой. Но Сержант, как всякая стоящая игрушка, прекрасно понимает, когда молодой парень склоняется к нему и спрашивает, сверкнув улыбкой: _

_ — Эй, приятель, а ты что тут делаешь? _

_ — Роджерс, — зовут его другие, — что там? Пойдем... _

_ — Отличная кукла, — говорит он, поднимая Сержанта в воздух. — Наверное, потеряли при эвакуации. Э-э, а это у тебя что? Рука? Смотрите, ребята, в него осколком попало. Прямо как в Мэнни... _

_ — Роджерс. Хватит болтать. Пошли. _

_ Костер посреди весенней ночи. Почти такой же, как в Комнате Стива. У костра трое, если считать Сержанта — четверо. Его шинель сушится над огнем, а сам он завернут в полу чужой. _

_ — Точно какая-нибудь мелюзга потеряла. Теперь уж не найдешь. Тут столько беженцев прошло... _

_ — И куда ты его? _

_ — Руку ему приделаю и домой. Сыну. Хорошая игрушка... _

_ — А вот привезешь ты его, домой, Роджерс, и окажется, что у тебя дочь, — ехидно предвещает кто-то. — И будет он чай пить с куклами. _

_ — Ладно тебе, Барнс. Все лучше, чем тут в окопах мерзнуть, — говорит Роджерс. (Стой — тоже Роджерс?). — Я б сейчас ого как чаю выпил... _

_ — И я! С куколками! _

_ Все закатываются дружным смехом. _

_...Взрывы. Канонада. На сей раз — еще ближе. Вспышки слепят Сержанта. Но он военный. Ему нельзя бояться. _

_ — Роджерс! — кричит кто-то во всю глотку. — Куда, оглашенный! Роджерс! Джо! _

_ Взрыв. _

_ Теперь он едет в другом вещмешке. Кажется, на поезде. Стучат колеса, возбужденно переговариваются военные — их тут битком набито. Едут домой. _

_ Солдатские руки роются в вещмешке, что-то ищут, высовывают Сержанта на свет божий. Свет божий бежит, мигает, перемежается телеграфными столбами. _

_ — Как интересно! Что это у вас тут? _

_ Зола. Надо же, в воспоминаниях он совершенно такой же, как сейчас. _

_ Ему отвечают без большой охоты: _

_ — Мой друг погиб на этой клятой войне. А до этого нашел эту игрушку где-то в снегу. Хотел отвезти сыну. Вот, я везу... Руку ему прицеплю обратно да отдам... _

_ — Знаете, я ведь игрушечный мастер... Можно посмотреть? _

_ Отчего-то Сержанту не хочется идти в руки к этому мастеру. Но, как обычно бывает с игрушками, его никто не спрашивает. _

_ — Да, поломка серьезная, но это поправимо. Если хотите, когда будем в Нью-Йорке, оставьте мне его в магазине, я починю. А после уж несите ребенку... _

_ — Дорого оно будет стоить? _

_ — Ну, бог с вами. Я с удовольствием помогу человеку, который воевал за свободу Европы... _

_ Солдату чертовски не хочется, чтобы игрушечник его забирал. Он падает на пол, пытается уползти, спрятаться за локтем другого солдата, который спит прямо на полу. _

_ — Какой я неуклюжий, — говорит человек, который вез его с собой. _

_ — Ничего... _

_ Следующая картина у Баки в памяти — этот же магазин, этот же подвал. Эти же плакаты с военными призывами — вроде бы сделаны в шутку, для детей, но смотрятся совсем не шуточно. _

_ — Нет уж, Сержант, — говорит Зола, склонившись на ним и тщательно шлифуя место, где прежде была рука. Сама рука лежит в стороне; кажется, с ней пора попрощаться. — Еще не хватало отдать вас слюнявому младенцу... или человеку вроде этого комми, который называет войну  _ _ « _ _ проклятой _ _ » _ _. По его манере говорить уже все понятно. Нет, мой милый, ты достанешься какому-нибудь мальтшику, который обожает играть в войну... _

_ Его пальцы умелы и осторожны, но Баки еще ни разу не было настолько не по себе. _

_ — Но перед этим Арним Зола тебя улучшит. Не хочется банально приставлять тебе обычную руку, сделаем что-нибудь получше. _

_ Лязгает железо, щелкает затвор игрушечного пистолетика. Прежняя рука Баки совсем исчезает с глаз. Он жмурится и вспоминает Поля. Это все ему за то, что предал маленького хозяина, не полез за ним по сугробам, оставил одного... _

_ Наверху звенит колокольчик. Зола уходит — а через минуту Баки даже здесь, внизу, слышит знакомый голос. Это тот солдат — друг Роджерса. Наконец-то его заберут! _

_ Но Зола что-то долго говорит, увещевает. Баки вслушивается: _

_ — ...поскольку вы не являлись, я продал его очень хорошему человеку. Мне жаль. _

_ — Как это — продали? _

_ — Мы ведь, насколько я помню, не заключали никаких обязательств... _

_ — Вы же сказали, что сделаете даром! Ах вы жулье! _

_ Солдат повышает голос, потом Баки слышит какую-то женщину: _

_ — Джордж, Джордж, пойдем домой. _

_ — Да ведь это мальцу была бы единственная память об отце! А вы! Да вы хуже жулья! _

_ — Простите, сэр, но если вы продолжите, я буду вынужден вызвать полицию... _

_ — Вызывайте! Пусть она разберется, кто тут вор! _

_ — Джордж, Джордж, хватит! Простите его, сэр, он пьян, это все из-за войны… _

_ В конце концов голоса смолкают, и Баки понимает: его не заберут. _

_ — А ты чего думал, — сказала с соседней полки игрушка в форме южанина и устало закурила. — Думал, тебя отдадут? Ты здесь не один такой... _

_ Кто-то из дисциплинированных римлян на него шикнул, южанин отмахнулся трубкой. _

_ — Да ты не переживай. Тебе голову почистят, чтоб был хорошей игрушкой, вот и не будешь ни о чем беспокоиться... _

_ Зола возвращается, и с каждым его шагом Баки все больше хочется бежать. Он спрыгивает с верстка — но не успевает. Зола ловит его у самой земли: _

_ — Членовредительством вздумал заняться, Солдат? Нет уж... _

_ А потом... Потом голову Баки обхватывают какие-то тиски, и Зола начинает медленно отвинчивать ему макушку. Рядом появляется пахучая жидкость, и Зола обмакивает в нее вату, накрученную на карандаш. _

_ *** _

Где-то там теряется память.

Значит... значит, он все-таки сумел сбежать, пусть и с прочищенной головой. Он даже сумел попасть к Стиву и прожить несколько лучших месяцев в своей жизни.

А теперь ему привинтят руку-стрелялку и отдадут кому-то вроде Рамлоу...

Не то чтобы Баки привык себя жалеть — но тут, посреди чужих рук и ног, под пустыми взглядами других солдат, и делать-то больше оказалось нечего.

— Эй, — вдруг позвали его. Баки обернулся. Никого не увидел.

— Эй-эй.

Из-за коробки с инструментами на него смотрели два глаза. Как оказалось, они принадлежали красивой негритянской девчушке в набедренной повязке и с копьем. 

— Я Шури, — представилась она, выбравшись из-за коробки. — Воительница. Меня сюда привезли из джунглей. Мой тебе совет, найди себе какое-нибудь оружие, пока не выключили свет. Они тут не любят инвалидов, и вообще... неполноценных.

— Но ведь ты-то не инвалид, — он рассматривал девчушку во все глаза.

— Я черная, — усмехнулась она. — Вот и сижу на верстаке.

— И правильно сидишь, — сказал с полки хмурый боец в форме КША. — Не думай, что мы передумали тебя линчевать.

Слово  « линчевать » Баки совсем не понравилось, и он на всякий случай погрозил южанину кулаком, загородив Шури.

— Мэм, если они попробуют вас обидеть...

— Спасибо. Только я сама могу за себя постоять. Я принцесса древнего охотничьего рода.

Надо же, подумал Баки, как это он, простой солдат, за короткое время свел знакомство аж с двумя аристократками. Он не знал, нужно ли поцеловать принцессе руку, но глянул на копье и благоразумно удержался. В конце концов, с Наташей они обошлись без этого — а ведь она тоже из княжеской семьи.

Принцесса недвусмысленно потрясла копьем в сторону отряда южан.

— Эй, что вы там говорили про линчевание?

Солдаты угрюмо молчали.

— Может, хотите, чтобы я навела на вас проклятие вуду?

— Ух ты, вуду. У нас Пантера тоже умеет делать вуду. Ну... думает, что умеет.

— Пантера? — Шури буквально вцепилась в него. — Черная Пантера? Это мой брат! На с ним разлучили насильно! Ты знаешь, где он, что с ним?

Бaки осмотрелся. Уже не только южане, а вся первая полка военных смотрела на них неодобрительно.

— Пойдем-ка сперва сходим за оружием, — предложил он.

Они устроились на ночь в закутке за ящиком с инструментами, выставили перед собой пушку, которую с трудом свезли вдвоем с игрушечного склада. С полок доносились одиночные выстрелы, ругательства, неясные угрозы — обычный шум военного лагеря. Но нападать на них не стали. Баки сидел, прислонившись к лафету, и рассказывал новой подруге обо всем: и о войне, и о Поле, и о Роджерсе... и о втором Роджерсе тоже.

— Тебе бы очень понравилось в Комнате Стива, — вздохнул он. — Там никто не бывает... неполноценным. 

Шури, выслушав его историю, глубоко задумалась.

— Роджерс? Ты говоришь — Джозеф Роджерс? Война?

Он кивнул. Шури легко вскочила на ноги. В темноте ее было практически не видно, и голос как будто исходил ниоткуда:

— Кажется, я кое-что о тебе знаю. Иди за мной..

Что-то прошуршало рядом; потом он услышал, как Шури — далеко внизу — спрыгнула на пол.

— Эй! Спускайся тоже!

Теперь он увидел: прямо у его ног с верстака спускался сантиметр, как следует прижатый тяжелым молотком. Баки схватился за сантиметр и съехал вниз. Там было еще темнее, так что он услышал, а не увидел, как Шури засовывает под верстак второй конец сантиметра. Осторожно, оставаясь в тени мебели, чтобы не привлечь внимания других игрушек, они добежали до большого письменного стола. Здесь было светлее: на стол через окно светил фонарь с улицы, выхватывая из темноты старое, растрескавшееся дерево с побитой полировкой. 

— Тут Зола хранит не слишком важные документы, — объяснила Шури. — И тут он долго держал меня — так что я за это время от скуки научилась читать и все перечитала. Но на самом деле там много ужасной скуки… Посади?

Взобравшись на плечи Баки, она ловко запрыгнула на второй ящик стола, повисла на ключе и, раскачавшись, прыгнула в тонкую щель. Ящик оказался не заперт.

— Давай сюда!

Баки забрался вслед за ней. В ящике оказалось светло как днем: прямо в него попадал луч уличного фонаря.

— Я провела здесь так много времени, что знаю все документы на ощупь.

Шури зашелестела бумагой, а потом на Баки плюхнулся, прикрыв с головы до ног, мятый листок.

— Читать умеешь? Тогда читай, я постою на стреме. Хоть бы никто из этих не забил тревогу…

Баки прислонил листок к дверце ящика изнутри и потихоньку стал разбирать буквы.

«Дорогая Сара,

Я нашел этого солдатика тут, почти на поле боя. Сейчас у него отломана рука, но я надеюсь, что скоро сумею ее починить. Думаю, он выпал из чемоданчика какого-нибудь несчастного ребенка, бежавшего от линии фронта. Найти хозяина невозможно, а бросать Сержанта я не хочу. Мне кажется, он отличный парень и станет хорошим другом нашему сыну. Как ты решила его назвать? Мне по-прежнему нравится имя Стив. Я прилагаю это письмо на случай, если сам не скоро доберусь до дома и пошлю письмо с оказией. Но я очень сильно постараюсь привезти его сам. Очень люблю тебя и сына. Целую, Джозеф Роджерс».

— Да ведь это про меня! — воскликнул Баки. — Это я тот Сержант, это меня Поль потерял в снегу!

Получается, тот самый Джозеф Роджерс, которого они со Стивом столько раз спасали в игре, на самом деле спас его самого, вытащил из сугроба и привез сюда…

— Он погиб на войне, — резко сказала Шури. — На той самой войне, которую очень ценит наш мистер Зола.

Баки терялся. Если сложить все, что он помнит, и письмо, получается, что Зола завладел им незаконно. И он имеет право бежать отсюда…

Но сбежать ему не дали. Швейцарские часы на стене глухо пробили шесть, и на лестнице послышались глухие шаги Арнима Золы. Баки переглянулся с Шури. Они могли бы быстро закрыть ящик и остаться внутри. Но хозяин магазинчика не глуп и хорошо знает игрушки. Он примется их искать, а когда найдет — вспомнит о давно убранном письме и уничтожит его…

— Не дай ему это сделать, — одними губами сказал Баки. Воительница кивнула.

Они едва успели запрыгнуть на верстак, прежде чем Зола зашел в подвал. Он был в отличном настроении, он что-то насвистывал себе под нос, выставляя на верстак все новые инструменты. Когда Баки ощутил в воздухе запах той самой жидкости, которой ему протирали голову, он попытался спрыгнуть вниз. Однако Зола снова его ухватил:

— Нет, Солдат. Поверь, начинается твоя новая жизнь.

Забирая его голову в тиски, он, не прекращая, разглагольствовал:

— Мальтшикам нужны военные игрушки. Мальтшики с детства должны обожать играть в войну. Только тогда они продолжат, когда будут взрослыми. И тогда маленькая оружейная фабрика Золы будет процветать, и у меня будут средства на эксперименты. А если ты понравишься герру Шмидту, то средства у меня появятся прямо сейчас. — Пахучей жидкостью он протер Баки лицо так сильно, что тот почувствовал, будто с него слезает краска. Потом Зола взял отвертку, и Баки обреченно закрыл глаза, думая: «Это ради Стива».

***

Стив шел на поправку. Неудивительно, учитывая, сколько Сара заплатила доктору Фогелю. Несколько его визитов, несколько рецептов, которые Сара теперь была в состоянии оплатить в аптеке — и Стив пришел в себя, у него спала температура и появился аппетит. И конечно, как и боялась Сара, первым делом он спросил, где же Баки.

— Не знаю, дорогой, — она ненавидела врать сыну, — где-то затерялся.

Но чем здоровее он становился, тем больше вопросов задавал, и в конце концов ей пришлось сдаться — и объяснить.

Стив, который крепился и молчал, даже когда ломал кости, теперь расплакался навзрыд.

— Прости, — виновато говорила Сара, обнимая его изо всех сил. — Но я должна была спасти тебя. И… Хочешь, я кое-что тебе скажу, только никому не рассказывай. Подумают, что твоя мать помешалась. Мне кажется, Баки сам хотел тебя спасти. Утром мне подвернулась эта заметка — хотя я точно помню, что не клала ее в Библию. А потом он попался мне под руку словно нарочно. Я думаю, Стив, наши игрушки любят нас. И Баки очень любил тебя, и сделал для тебя все, что мог. Я думаю… я думаю, это был его выбор.

***

Конечно же, Баки имел полное право на выбор. А Стив имел полное право забрать его назад. Не просто взять, конечно — это было бы воровство, а в семье Роджерсов воров не было. Но раз мама продала Баки, значит, его можно и выкупить обратно.

Выйдя в первый раз из дома с горлом, по-прежнему укутанным шарфом, Стив направился в аптеку.

— Ты смотри, спящий во прахе земли пробудился, — хмыкнул хозяин мистер Фишман и бесплатно налил ему имбирной содовой.

— Мне надо с вами посоветоваться, — сказал Стив. — Как вы думаете, сэр, где можно заработать пятьдесят долларов?

Тот поднял брови:

— Пятьдесят долларов? И сразу, я полагаю? О детство, нетерпеливая пора…

— Лучше побыстрее, — честно сказал Стив. Он не стал рассказывать, зачем ему нужны деньги. Мистер Фишман не стал спрашивать — оттого Стив к нему и пришел.

— Если бы я знал, где быстро достать пятьдесят долларов, возможно, я не работал бы аптекарем. Думаю, самый верный способ — это стать бутлегером.

Стив подумал. Во-первых, он не умел варить самогон, а во-вторых, бутлегеры часто попадали в тюрьму — а он не мог оставить маму.

— Так я и думал, — кивнул мистер Фишман. — Ну, ты можешь начать работать у меня. Помогать с лекарствами.

Кроме этой работы, Стив строился разносить газеты; договорился со старой миссис Фергюс, что будет бегать ей за покупками. Мама причитала, но Стив был непреклонен. И он знал, что теперь не заболеет — не имеет права. Сначала нужно забрать домой Баки.

Когда он набрал почти полдоллара, его вдруг поразила мысль: а если Зола успеет кому-нибудь его продать, пока Стив соберет деньги?

Он проворочался с этой мыслью без сна целую ночь, вцепившись в маминого старого медведя, и на следующий день после школы отпросился у мистера Фишмана и отправился в Магазинчик Золы.

У лавки, как и прежде, ошивались Рамлоу с дружком. Стиву во что бы то ни стало нужно было внутрь, так что пришлось прибегнуть к тактике, которую он ненавидел:

— Я едва не умер, — сообщил он им. — Если поколотите умирающего, я расскажу, и вас родители высекут.

— Да охота была, — осклабился Рамлоу. — Правда что, тебя пальцем тронешь и перешибешь.

— Что это ты, Рамлоу, — сказал его дружок. — Денег покупать игрушки у него все равно нет, пусти хоть посмотреть.

Рамлоу издевательски расшаркался перед ним, а потом все-таки несильно пнул ниже спины. Стив заставил себя не оборачиваться.

— Все равно он тебя не пустит дальше первого этажа! — донеслось вслед. — А подвал таким неудачникам не показывают!

В  « Игрушечном магазинчике Золы » он был в первый раз. Конечно, ему случалось и раньше задерживаться у витрины, но и она никогда его особо не манила. Стиву всегда казалось, что у выставленных там охотничьих ружей и крошечных пушек зловещий блеск, что искусно сделанные и вооруженные до зубов солдатики таращатся наружу уж очень пустыми глазами, и даже зубы Щелкунчика, выставленного в лавке на Рождество, с большим удовольствием перекусили бы чью-нибудь голову, а не орех.

Когда он вошел внутрь, впечатление никак не поменялось, а еще ухудшилось. Тут было слишком чисто, слишком аккуратно — так не бывает там, где играют дети. Куклы стояли аккуратными рядами, словно бойцы на смотре. Даже кукушка в часах, которая вылетела как раз при его появлении, не просто куковала, а всякий раз крылом отдавала честь.

И надо же было маме отнести Баки в такое место, а не в ломбард. Там похоже на пещеру Алладина — и там Баки, может, и заскучал бы среди разноцветных ламп, поникших абажуров и граммофонов прошлого века — но, по крайней мере, был бы в безопасности...

— О, здравствуй, мальтшик! — мистер Зола появился так внезапно, словно его магазин был шкатулкой, а сам он — чертиком в ней. — Я помню тебя, — круглое лицо расплылось в улыбке. — Другие взрослые скажут, что драться нехорошо, а я скажу — как же мальтшикам не драться? Это у нас в крови, правда? Как тебя зовут?

— Стивен Роджерс.

— Приятно познакомиться, Стивен. — Пришлось пожать влажную пухлую руку. — Ты пришел полюбоваться на игрушки? Хочешь, покажу тебе, как стрелять из вот этого пистолета? Это точная копия первого изобретенного кольта... Не бойся, я не заставлю тебя ничего покупать. А если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, то, может, я сделаю тебя своим помощником, как тех хороших мальтшиков...

— Простите, — не выдержал Стив. — Я пришел за Баки.

— Баки? — в маленьких глазках сверкнуло что-то непонятное. — Какой еще Баки?

— Это моя игрушка, сэр, — он старался говорить очень вежливо и терпеливо. — Я болел, и... у мамы не было денег, — он почувствовал, как лицо заливает жгучей краской стыда. — И она принесла вам Баки, чтобы вы его купили.

— О, мой милый мальтшик, я понял, о какой игрушке ты говоришь! — Зола казался расстроенным. — Это был солдат фирмы  « Бьюкенен » . Да, действительно, мне приносили такого. Он был в плохом состоянии, без руки, но я не мог отпустить вдову без помощи.

— Где он? — требовательно спросил Стив. — Можно мне посмотреть на него? Я хотел бы выкупить его у вас... сэр.

— Выкупить? — Зола засмеялся меленьким смехом. — Пятьдесят долларов — большие деньги. Вряд ли такой маленький мальтшик сможет их заработать. И в любом случае, — он притворился расстроенным, но любой ребенок увидел бы, что он только притворяется, — твоего Баки уже купили.

— Как, — пробормотал Стив. — Как это — купили?

— О да. Папа одного примерного мальтшика. Он из Европы, так что он отвезет твоего солдата домой. Ну-ну, только не вздумай плакать, — добавил он, хотя глаза у Стива были вовсе не на мокром месте. — Хочешь, я совсем бесплатно подарю тебе рогатку? Отличная рогатка, из нее можно сбить птицу прямо на лету.

— Не надо, — вовсе он не собирается реветь. — Не надо рогатку. Я не хочу стрелять по птицам. Вы… Вы точно-точно его продали?

— Ну-ну, мальтшик. Ты думаешь, взрослый человек будет тебе врать?

Стив только покачал головой, испугавшись, что голос его подведет, и бросился прочь из магазина. Выбравшись на улицу, он покачивался, словно его контузило. Как же так? Он потерял Баки. Не успел ничего сделать. Баки, должно быть, затиснут на дно чемодана, уложен в трюм и даже не знает, что Стив собирался его выкупить. Что Стив никогда не отдал бы его, если бы хоть что-то соображал во время болезни.

— Эй, Роджерс! Ты чего? Плачешь, что на игрушку денег нет?

Рамлоу подставил ему подножку; Стив не удержался и полетел в пыль. И тут же распрямился, как пружина, и с радостной злостью бросился на Рамлоу с кулаками.

Не надо было дразнить его в такой момент.

***

« Я разобьюсь » , — думала Наташа. —  « Ей-богу разобьюсь, и княжна Юсупова даже не узнает, где мои обломки».

Впрочем, эти мысли не мешали ей ухватить подставку под мышку и, удерживаясь на одной руке, выползти из заднего кармана Стива, спуститься по штанине и, примерившись, спрыгнуть вниз. Прыжок даже вышел довольно изящным. Все-таки из Большого театра никто по-настоящему не уходит.

Она замерла на вытертом, начищенном до блеска полу и слышала, как Стив торопливо выбегает из магазинчика. У Наташи было предчувствие, что у него ничего не получится. Поэтому она и увязалась за компанию.

Другие игрушки ее отговаривали, хоть и вполсилы — никому не хотелось оставлять Баки в беде. И ни у кого, кроме Наташи, не было шансов хоть как-то заинтересовать хозяина игрушечной лавки.

— Вас он выбросит в мусорное ведро, едва увидит, — сказала она, и ни у кого не хватило глупости возразить. Клинт порывался пойти с ней, но Фьюри надавил ему на плечо мохнатой лапой:

— Стой. Наташа знает, что делает.

Ей самой сейчас так не казалось. Но пока — главное, что она смогла проникнуть в магазинчик. Она лежала и терпеливо ждала, пока Зола обратит на нее внимание.

Наконец пухлая рука с короткими пальцами ухватила ее и подняла в воздух:

— А ты у нас кто? Ты что же, у Роджерса выпала из кармана? Что ж, что ж. Разве может что-то хорошее выйти из мальтшика, который играет в куклы?

Наташа улыбалась ему самой глупой улыбкой, которой только могла. Зола выглянул было из магазинчика, словно хотел отдать ее обратно Стиву, но тут же зашел обратно.

— Что ж, что ж... Петербургская коллекция... Подставка у тебя играет  « Лебединое озеро » , верно? Ну-ка...

Как обычно, прозвучало всего несколько нот, а потом музыка сошла на нет.

— Так я и думал... Ну, пойдем, — сказал он Наташе.

Он начал спускаться по лестнице, не переставая бормотать что-то о Петербурге и мальчишках, играющих в куклы. Наконец они оказались на первом этаже, в огромной комнате, напоминающей не склад игрушек, а оружейный арсенал. Зола приземлил Наташу на огромный верстак, на котором валялись ноги, руки и прочие части тела разобранных кукол. Ее слегка замутило. Зола усадил ее спиной к ящику с инструментами. 

— Посиди-ка здесь. Вряд ли ты такая уж ценная, но посмотрим... посмотрим. Надо бы только починить тебе подставку, — но и подставка, и сама Наташа явно не занимали Золу больше обычного. Он оглядел подвал, выключил свет и поднялся наверх.

Наташа сидела и сквозь веки смотрела на обитателей комнаты. Да уж, куда еще нести Сержанта, если не сюда. Здесь была целая армия из кукол — сердце у нее екнуло, когда она увидела пупса, наряженного в парадную форму Белой армии. Высоко над полом был разбит бивуак, оттуда шел табачный дым и доносились слова, которые ни балеринам Большого театра, ни тем более детям знать не полагалось. Наташа осторожно, не желая давать им понять, что проснулась, оглядывала полку за полкой — но Баки нигде не было.

И хорошо, потому что расставленные по полкам бойцы ей не нравились. Глупый вид, глаза, наполненные фальшивым обожанием (кто им тут так нравится? Неужели хозяин?), да еще это римское приветствие...

Один из них откровенно пугал — огромный, ростом, наверное, в три обычных игрушки, воин, одетый, как индеец — хотя разве бывают индейцы с зеленой кожей?

Наташа никому бы в этом не призналась, но сейчас на нее накатило уныние. Неужели Зола прав, Сержант уже куплен и едет в Европу, а она вернется домой ни с чем, как и Стив...

Если только вернется...

***

— Эй! Наташа! Наташа!

Она заоборачивалась. Откуда же идет этот голос? Ах вот откуда — из ящика с инструментами!

Над ящиком на секунду появилось совершенно черное лицо, напомнив ей мавра княжны Юсуповой. Потом такая же черная рука поманила ее внутрь. Наташа не без труда забралась по деревянной стенке и осторожно спрыгнула вниз. Боже мой, да ведь ее делали балериной, а не циркачкой!

— Ты ведь Наташа, правда? — спросила черная высокая девчонка в ярком платье из простого куска ткани. — А я принцесса Шури.

— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

— Баки рассказал.

— Баки? Ты видела его? Его и в самом деле продали в Европу?

Девчонка помотала головой:

— Еще нет. Я слышала, посыльный от герра Шмидта должен прийти вечером. Это ему Зола обещал Сержанта.

— Где же Баки?

— В шкафу, — они вдвоем запрыгнули на молоток и выглянули из ящика наружу. — Там обычно игрушки дожидаются продажи. — Она поморщилась: — Зола положил его в коробку.

Наташа не разделяла нелюбви к коробкам, но у этой девчушки, кажется, страсть к свободе не меньше, чем у африканца Пантеры... Да они вообще похожи.

— И тебе надо знать кое-что еще, — гладкое черное лицо сделалось очень серьезным. — Зола поменял ему руку. Поставил железную. И как следует вычистил мозги. Он может вовсе тебя не узнать...

— С этим мы разберемся потом. Ты знаешь, где ключ от шкафа?

— Знаю, — вздохнула девчушка. — Во-он, посмотри.

Наташа посмотрела. Ключ издевательски сверкал на полке шкафа — рядом с бивуаком южан и прямо над головой у зеленого монстра.

— Они не позволят нам его достать...

Наташа прикинула расклад. Их двое — против целой армии солдат, которые, без всякого сомнения, поднимут тревогу, стоит им с Шури только показаться рядом с полками.

Наташе захотелось, чтобы здесь был Клинт или Фьюри. Медведь бы наверняка подсказал, как поступить.

Но ведь Фьюри сказал про нее:  « Наташа знает, что делает » .

И, еще раз как следует осмотрев полки и ключ из своего укрытия, она поняла, что и вправду знает.

Настало время вспомнить все, чему ее учили в Большом. 

Шури помогла ей вылезти из ящика и держала сантиметр, пока Наташа спускалась на пол. Потом она, подхватив подставку, изящно пробежала в центр подвала — так, чтобы ее было хорошо видно из лож и с галерки. Лица всех игрушечных бойцов обратились на нее. Наташе стало очень не по себе под их пустыми, совсем одинаковыми взглядами — но отступать она не собиралась. Она поклонилась публике и ловко вскочила на подставку. Замерла в первой позиции.

«Нет никакой публики, Романова. Есть только музыка».

У нее и музыки-то было — всего несколько тактов, потому что подставка давно сломалась. Но сейчас и это не могло ее остановить. Наташа забыла о зрителях; о множестве пустых и враждебных глаз, которые сейчас таращились на нее. Забыла о Шури, которая в этот самый момент осторожно кралась к полкам. Она уже не была куклой Стива, купленной за цент у старьевщика; не была подданной роскошной игровой комнаты княжны Юсуповой. Она стала Одеттой, принцессой-лебедью. Наташа подняла руки и принялась танцевать.

И, видимо, чудом — потому что в жизни иногда случаются чудеса, а ничем другим такое не объяснить — подставка, которая обычно скрежетала и замолкала после нескольких тактов, скрипнула, дрогнула — и продолжала играть.

Наташа танцевала, крутила фуэте, подняв руки над головой, и не видела, как неуловимо меняются направленные на нее взгляды. Они уже не были пустыми; в каждом из них была тоска по оставленной мирной жизни, по прекрасным дамам, которых так давно не видели в этом солдатском обществе. Лица бойцов становились более человечными, руки не выдерживали римского приветствия и опускались, а у самых впечатлительных — и прижимались к сердцу. Зеленый монстр, никого не стесняясь, пустил слезу и всхлипнул. Никто не заметил Шури, которая изящно, как пантера, вскарабкалась на нужную полку, ухватила ключ и с ним была такова. Все были заворожены спектаклем; и когда наконец мелодия подставки стихла и Наташа замерла, опустив руки, полки буквально взорвались аплодисментами.

— Браво-о-о! Бис!

— Браво!

Кто-то вырвал из петлицы цветок и бросил к Наташиным ногам. Кто-то сорвал с головы каску и с воодушевлением ею размахивал.

— Еще! Бис! Еще! 

Наташа улыбалась, кланялась и думала про себя, выдержит ли подставка еще один танец.

— Да куда вы смотрите! Она же диверсантка!

Магия балета подействовала не на всех. Мрачный боец в конфедератской форме указывал на Наташу:

— Что вы рты раззявили, она же шпионка! Пока она вас отвлекала, черномазая стащила ключ! Лови ее!

Шури, которая была уже на полпути к шкафу, испуганно нырнула в тень от стула.

— Лови их обеих! — кричал конфедерат. — Мистер Зола ничего вам больше не доверит, растяпы вы эдакие! А ну подать их сюда!

Группка игрушек в такой же серой форме начала спускаться с полки. Намерения их были яснее ясного. Наташа мигом спрыгнула с подставки, ухватила ее и принялась пятиться, отступая к тому же стулу.

— Лови! — вот уже и остальные бойцы вспомнили о долге и полезли вниз. Парочка индейских охотников мягко спрыгнула вниз и устремилась за Шури.

— Держ... — южанин внезапно поперхнулся. Это зеленый монстр, ловко вскарабкавшийся на его полку, ударил его в челюсть, а когда тот упал, замерев, взял за ногу и, размахнувшись, выкинул с полки. Конфедерат приземлился на пол со звоном и треском. Кажется, что-то у него внутри сломалось. Остальные игрушки — а с ними и Наташа — застыли с разинутыми ртами.

— Р-р-р-р-р-р-р-р! — сказал монстр с чрезвычайной злостью — Р-р-р-р-р-р-р!

Потом он так же проворно спустился и зашагал прямо к Наташе. Она замерла на месте — отчасти от страха, отчасти от того, что единственным оружием, на которое она могла рассчитывать, оставались ее собственные руки и ноги — а значит, надо было подпустить его поближе.

« Не очень. Хорошая. Идея » , — сказала она себе, когда чудище оказалось рядом и нависло над ней всем своим зеленым телом.

Однако нападать оно не стало. Вопросительно и даже как-то вежливо сказало:

— Р-р-р-р-р-р?

Наташа осторожно согласилась:

— Р-р-р-р-р.

— Р-р-р-р-р-р-р! — обрадовалось чудовище и сообщило: — Халк хороший.

С этими словами ее бережно зажали в кулаке и подняли над землей. Наташа почувствовала себя ужасно хрупкой в этих гигантских пальцах. Ее новый знакомый обвел вокруг себя взглядом, указал на Наташу, потом на перепугавшихся бойцов и сообщил:

— Халк крушить!

Игрушки поняли его без труда и с раздосадованным видом отступили к полкам.

— Р-р-р-р-р? — спросил Халк, что, без сомнения, означало, «куда вам, мэм » ?

Наташа, чувствуя себя капитаном странного корабля, указала на шкаф. Халк понял и зашагал к нему, по пути подняв с земли Шури. Она с восторженным видом отсалютовала Наташе копьем. Южанин сзади продолжал что-то кричать, но на него, кажется, и свои уже не обращали внимания.

Когда они наконец прибыли к шкафу, сияющему отмытыми стеклами, Наташа еще раз порадовалась новому знакомству. Шури без труда дотянулась до замочной скважины, просто встав Халку на плечи. Сперва ключ никак не хотел поворачиваться, но с пятой попытки им удалось открыть дверь. В темных глубинах покоились картонные коробки, каждая — с надписью  « Игрушечный магазинчик Золы » .

— Видишь его?

Наташа покачала головой. Коробок слишком много... А военная братия за спиной снова заволновалась — видно, первый испуг от столкновения с Халком уже прошел. Шури спрыгнула на землю, и зеленый монстр, недолго думая, стал скидывать коробки на пол.

— Осторожнее!

Непохоже было, чтобы чудище что-то знало об осторожности. Оставалось только надеяться, что игрушки внутри не разобьются.

Шури не без труда открывала их с помощью копья; и на пятой наконец воскликнула:

— Кажется, вот он!

Халк опустил на землю и Наташу, и они втроем вцепились в коробку. Дело было непростое: они с Шури по очереди пытались разворошить ее копьем, а Халк – просто растерзать руками, но его неуклюжие пальцы явно были созданы, чтобы «крушить», а не рвать.

— Остановитесь, предатели! — доносилось от полок. Мимо что-то со свистом пронеслось и взорвалось совсем рядом. Кажется, солдаты зарядили пушку… Второе ядро ударило Халка в плечо, тот развернулся с очень недовольным:

— Р-р-р-р-р-р-р!

Артиллерийскую бригаду, которая пыталась было подвести пушки ближе, тут же смело. Надолго ли?

Шури уже прыгнула в коробку и возилась, освобождая Баки от шуршащей и тонкой бумаги, в которую тот был завернут. Вот бы такую бумагу и Стиву, с завистью подумала Наташа, он бы столько всего нарисовал…

Баки лежал недвижно и ни на что не реагировал. Зато ужаснулась Наташа. Отсутствующую руку Баки починили — только вместо нормальной фарфоровой или ватной конечности ему к плечу прикрепили что-то жуткое, железное и опасное даже на вид.

— Просыпайся! — Наташа принялась толкать его, Шури — бить по плечам, но пришел в себя сержант только после того, как Халк с трудом выцарапал его из коробки, поднял в воздух и как следует тряхнул.

— Баки, ну слава богу! — закричала Наташа, глядя в его осоловевшие глаза. — Скорее, надо бежать отсюда.

— Тут есть крысиный лаз, — сказала Шури. – Я вас туда отведу…

Сержант обвел их недоуменным взглядом. Потом что-то щелкнуло: Шури ойкнула, глядя на его железную кисть, которая сама по себе ощерилась острыми когтями. Потом прозвучал хриплый голос, совсем не похожий на тот, что помнила Наташа:

— Какой еще Баки?

***

Драка с Рамлоу закончилась ожидаемо; Стива с наслаждением поваляли по земле, накормили песком, обшарили карманы — там лежал всего-то лакричный леденец — и дали несколько тумаков на прощание, велев, чтоб никогда больше не попадался им на пути. Впрочем, Рамлоу Стив все-таки поставил фонарь под глазом, который все набирал в мощности, грозя стать не слабее электрической лампы, а у его дружка-верзилы штаны оказались порваны в не слишком приличном месте. Это немного утешало — хотя на самом деле Стива сейчас ничто не могло утешить.

Мама была дома — сегодня не на дежурстве, так что Стив, оценив серьезность жертв и разрушений, отправился в больницу. Другие медсестры — Салли, Мэри или маленькая Дженни Маркс — промоют ему ссадины, если их попросить, а если повезет, даже зашьют штанину, чтобы перед мамой появиться в более-менее приличном виде.

В больнице он и наткнулся на мистера Дугана. Они сталкивались уже не в первый раз и в каком-то смысле были товарищами по несчастью: мистер Дуган на войне надышался газом и время от времени появлялся в больнице — когда кашель, по его собственному выражению, «сбивал его с ног». В этот раз мистер Дуган был на ногах — как раз выписался. И Стива — в отличие от многих других взрослых, которым нравилась мама — он узнал.

— Эй, рядовой, на каком фронте тебя так отделали?

— Я подрался, — хмуро сказал Стив, глядя в землю. Мистер Дуган достал большой платок, пахнущий табаком, и дал его Стиву, чтоб тот промокнул ссадину на лбу.

— Наверное, была причина. Твоя мама всегда говорит, что ты не дерешься без причины.

Стив молча кивнул, не горя желанием разговаривать. Но мистер Дуган не отставал.

— А как там поживает мой собрат без руки? Твоя мама мне его показывала.

Этого вопроса Стив уже не выдержал. Не помогла выдержка, не помогла даже драка с Рамлоу. Слезы полились сами собой, и все, что он мог — это не реветь в голос. Сквозь плач он понимал, что мистер Дуган крепко взял его за плечо оставшейся рукой и повел к скамейке в глубине больничного сада, где обычно сидели выздоравливающие.

— Вот что, — сказал он, вытирая Стиву лицо чистым концом платка. — Расскажи-ка все по существу.

Он смотрел на Стива цепким взглядом профессионального репортера.

— Только маме не говорите. Она просто хотела меня вылечить.

***

Баки — нет, теперь это была какая-то совсем другая игрушка, — стоял на ногах, выставив вперед железную руку. Халк сочел за лучшее отпустить его, и теперь держался прямо перед ним, загораживая собой Шури и Наташу.

— Что происходит? — тем же хриплым голосом спросил не-Баки.

— Что с ним? — шепотом спросила Наташа.

— Ему прочистили голову, — так же тихо ответила Шури. — Зола со всеми бойцами это делает.

Снова свистнуло ядро; не-Баки мгновенно, даже не думая, отразил его железной рукой. Ядро отлетело обратно к полкам, там что-то грохнуло и затрещало.

— Кто стреляет?

— Эй, Солдат! — опять этот проклятый южанин, чтоб ему младенцы голову отгрызли! — Держи их! Это предатели!

— Это неправда, Баки! — голос у Наташи дрожал: было ясно, что он ее не помнит. Зола как следует над ним поработал. — Мы не предатели, это тебя здесь удерживают против воли!

— У солдата нет воли, — сказал не-Баки. — У солдата есть приказ.

— Совершенно верно! — И когда южане успели подкрасться так близко? Видно, воспользовались тем, что все внимание было приковано к Баки — и теперь целый небольшой отряд в серой форме целился в них из ружей. — Вот твой приказ, Солдат, от имени самого Арнима Золы. Арестуй этих предателей и посади их в шкаф под замок. Сам придет и с ними разберется.

— Р-р-р-р-р-р-р, — сказал Халк и убедительно добавил: — Халк ломать.

— Солдат сам кого хочешь сломает, — нехорошо усмехнулся конфедерат. — Солдат, а ну, уложи этого зеленокожего!

Не-Баки и в самом деле поднял руку, направив ее на Халка, и раздался отчетливый выстрел. Вхолостую — Наташа с облегчением вспомнила, что видела пули в коробке, в красивом картонном ящичке. Халк все равно обиделся; он зарычал и двинулся к Солдату. Попытался ухватить его за пояс, но не-Баки от души полоснул его железными когтями и добавил кулаком. Халк взвыл. Конфедерат крикнул:  « Вперед! » , и его люди гурьбой бросились в атаку. Засвистели ядра. Наташе вдруг четко увиделась ночь, расцвеченная огнем, и перепуганное лицо маленькой княжны Юсуповой.

— Сюда! Быстрее!

Негритянская принцесса затащила ее за коробку. Чуть придя в себя, Наташа увидела, как дерется окруженный солдатами Халк, а не-Баки колотит по его ногам железной рукой.

Если Халк упадет, они следующие...

Не надо было привлекать к себе внимание, но Наташа высунулась из-за коробки и крикнула изо всех сил:

— Стив! Баки, вспомни Стива! Ты должен к нему вернуться!

Может, ей показалось — но Солдат на мгновение застыл, а потом — пропустил удар, и Халк размахнулся, чтобы закатить ему хорошую затрещину.

В этот момент сверху прозвенел колокольчик.

Он звенел тихо, но очень четко, и все игрушки застыли, как в живой картине, которые обожала княжна Юсупова.

— Покупатель! — выкрикнул кто-то. — Покупатель!

У южанина перекосилось лицо; он с огромной неохотой велел своему отряду:

— Отступаем! Все по позициям!

Наташа с Шури тоже замерли у коробки, а Халк с Солдатом повалились на землю прямо там, где дрались. Потому что, какие бы войны игрушки ни вели, они не могут нарушить самую первую заповедь — никогда не показывать взрослым, что они живые. Детям еще можно — они друзья, и потом, даже вздумай они рассказать об этом кому-нибудь, это сочтут выдумкой. Но взрослым нельзя, и уж тем более — хозяину игрушечной лавки, который и без того их братию видит насквозь.

На полках быстро воцарился относительный порядок — видно было, что их обитатели привыкли к строгой дисциплине. А вот около шкафа раскинулось настоящее поле боя — открытая настежь дверь, выкинутые коробки (и одна — разоренная), да к тому же Халк и не-Баки, лежащие в неестественных позах и готовые, чуть только тревога утихнет, снова сцепиться друг с другом.

— Может, они подумают, что это крысы, — одними губами сказала Наташа.

— Ага, крысы с ключом от шкафа, — ответила Шури.

Впрочем, Наташа не сильно беспокоилась: взрослые настолько не желают верить в непонятные вещи, что обязательно придумают сами себе объяснение, и остальным можно не стараться.

После колокольчика сверху донесся скрип открываемой двери, а потом — два голоса. Один — ужасно знакомый.

— Стив! — ахнула Наташа. — Он вернулся!

И вернулся не один. С ним был кто-то взрослый и солидный.

— Я привел вам мальчонку, чтоб он извинился, — сказал этот человек. — Я так понял, он вам нагрубил, да еще и подрался с вашими протеже...

— В драке нет ничего зазорного, — хорошо смазанный голос Золы. — Мальтшики для этого и созданы.

— И все равно, со взрослыми нужно вести себя вежливо. Давай, извиняйся.

— Простите, мистер Зола, — совершенно ненатуральным голосом загудел Стив, и Наташа окончательно поняла: это какая-то игра.

А еще она заметила, как Солдат, наплевав на все правила, поднял голову и насторожился, услышав знакомый голос.

Узнал. Все-таки узнал...

— Я вам нагрубил днем и сожалею. Простите, я больше не буду.

— Ну-ну, — покровительственно ответил Зола. — Ничего, ничего...

— Но и вы мальчика поймите, — снова заговорил неизвестный. — Была у него одна игрушка, да и та пропала...

— Ну, что за мальтшик, — слышно, как Зола расплывается в улыбке. — Почему же ты мне не сказал? Я ведь предлагал тебе пистолетик, помнишь? И рогатку?

— Да, да, пожалуйста! Я был бы очень рад пистолетику. Он ведь у вас внизу, правда? Рамлоу говорил, что у вас внизу целый склад оружия! А можно посмотреть?

— И мне бы хотелось посмотреть, если честно. Признаюсь, как репортера, меня снедает любопытство… Я ведь не представился. Меня зовут Джим Дуган, я работаю в «Бруклинском гражданине»…

Наташа еще никогда так не гордилась Стивом. Вот ведь умный ребенок. Узнал каким-то образом о нижнем этаже, догадался, что Баки могли еще не унести...

Но что толку, если денег у него нет все равно?

Они переглянулись с Шури, и та страшным шепотом сказала:

— Письмо! Прикрой меня, пожалуйста!

За коробкой, пока Наташа укрывала ее от чужих взглядов, Шури наполовину размотала свою африканскую накидку, и оказалось, что вокруг пояса у нее намотана бумага. В четыре руки они ее размотали, и Наташа, которая в дореволюционном Петербурге училась французскому, а не английскому, разобрала только имена. Но ей и этого хватило.

— Куда, куда его? — торопила Шури. Наташа оглянулась, быстро прокралась к коробке, из которой они вынули Баки, и бросила письмо поверх оберточной бумаги. И сама упала поверх, будто замертво: на лестнице раздались шаги.

— А вы, — светски говорил незнакомый взрослый, — не родственник ли случайно тому Золе, кто владел оружейной фабрикой в Люцерне? Помню я его оружие, оно у нас немало крови попило. Слышал, швейцарцы разозлились на него за нарушение нейтралитета, и он разорился… Но это все только слухи.

— Боже, как это было давно, — напряженно сказал Зола. — Я всего лишь продавец игрушек.

С этими словами он включил в подвале свет, и человек, который спустился с ним вместе — симпатичный, подумала Наташа, хоть и без одной руки, как Баки, — не удержался и ахнул.

— Это скромный магазин, но здесь есть все, что нужно для мальтшиков. Вот, смотри, милый — он обращался к Стиву, но осекся, увидев раскрытую дверь шкафа. — Это еще что…

Впрочем, конец его фразы потонул в отчаянно-радостном крике Стива:

— Ба-а-аки!

Зола пытался ухватить его за рубашку, но Стив выскользнул из его хватки и кинулся к шкафу; не добежав, ухватил Баки в охапку и прижал к себе.

— Так значит, вы лгали! — сказал он, повернувшись к Золе. — Вы вовсе его не продали! Значит, я могу его выкупить!

Хозяин магазинчика покачал головой с плохо сдерживаемой досадой:

— Я не сказал тебе потому, что не хотел тебя расстраивать. У этой игрушки уже есть покупатель, и посыльный от него придет сегодня вечером. Так что положи солдата на место и пойдем, посмотрим тебе рогатку…

— Я без него не уйду, — твердо сказал Стив, и только сильнее прижал Баки к себе.

— Ну, что ты, мальтшик. Это будет стоить очень дорого. Посмотри, я улучшил ему руку, одна эта рука…

Но тут Стив заметил лежащую в коробке Наташу.

— Ой! А ты что здесь делаешь? Это моя игрушка! — воскликнул он, глядя на взрослых.

— Ее вам тоже продала Сара Роджерс? — поинтересовался однорукий, нависая над Золой.

— Нет, — тот уже не скрывал раздражения. — Она выпала из кармана у этого мальтшишки сегодня. Я собирался ее отдать, хотя очевидно, что такие вещицы не должны попадать в руки детям. Это же коллекционная вещь, Санкт-Петербург, еще до революции… Что ж, что ж. Забирай, если она твоя, и положи уже на место моего солдата…

— Это мой солдат, — очень тихо шепнул Стив. Он поднял Наташу — и, слава всем игрушечным богам, увидел письмо.

— Ой… Что это?

Хозяин магазинчика тоже удивился; он сощурился, пытаясь понять, что это за письмо и откуда оно взялось — и пропустил момент, когда можно было отобрать его, не дав прочитать. А у Стива, с гордостью вспомнила Наташа, оловянная медаль за скорочтение.

Поэтому, когда Зола наконец сообразил потянуться за листком бумаги:

— Как ты смеешь, мальтшик! Это мои личные документы!

Стив отступил на шаг, поднял на него холодный голубой взгляд и сказал:

— Оно подписано моим отцом.

А потом попросил:

— Мистер Дуган, сэр, посмотрите…

И хотя у Дугана была только одна рука, связываться с ним Зола явно не желал, так что только стоял с подрагивающими губами, пока тот читал письмо.

— Надо же, как интересно, — покачал головой Дуган. — Тут сказано, что этот солдат попал к вам по случайности. А предназначался он как раз этому молодому человеку… Наверное, тут какая-то ошибка. Кстати сказать, я думаю, что знаю того Барнса, который привез игрушку домой. Конечно же, если я отыщу его, он скажет мне, что это неправда. Вы же не могли украсть у ребенка память о погибшем отце?

Зола хохотнул:

— Этот Барнс — пьянчуга, который дня сегодняшнего не вспомнит.

— Зато вы удивитесь, как хорошо он помнит войну. И все, что произошло после войны. Послушайте, за какую сумму вы купили этого солдата у миссис Роджерс?

— За полсотни долларов. Игрушка была без руки, без одежды, в ужасном состоянии, но я не мог не пожалеть несчастную вдову с больным ребенком. И, возможно, меня и нужно благодарить за то, что этот несносный ребенок еще жив!

— Возможно, — согласился однорукий. — Но вот в газетах я прочел, — он достал из кармана смятую страничку, — что стартовая цена игрушки  « Бьюкенен » на аукционе была шестьсот долларов. А ведь это даже не редкая военная коллекция. Отчего же вы не посоветовали миссис Роджерс сперва оценить куклу?

— У нее не было времени! Ей нужны были деньги срочно, на врача! Я сделал благое дело!

— Ну тогда, значит, вы не будете возражать, если я напишу о вашем благом деле в «Бруклинском гражданине», правда? — улыбнулся однорукий. Наташу от этой улыбки пробрало холодом. — Напишу, как владелец магазина игрушек, лучший друг детей и их мам, обманул несчастную вдову и задешево получил от нее коллекционную куклу, потому что она слишком переживала. А если еще и опубликовать это письмо, — он потряс листком бумаги, — публика эту газету с руками оторвет. Сейчас обожают такие сентиментальные истории, да еще с героями войны. Думаю, отличная будет реклама для вашего магазинчика… Даже если не писать ни слова о том, чем вы занимались во время войны…

— Что вам нужно? — вскричал побагровевший Зола.

В ответ на это однорукий ловко сложил письмо одной рукой, сунул его в нагрудный карман, а оттуда выудил чек.

— Я понял, что вы могли обмануть мальчика, потому что знали, что платить за игрушку ему нечем. Поэтому и приготовил этот чек. Он на пятьдесят долларов. И если вы…

Зола без лишних слов выхватил у него чек и почти завизжал:

— Да забирайте вы этого солдата! И ее забирайте тоже, и вот этих, — он сунул опешевшему Стиву Шури и Халка, — и убирайтесь из этой лавки! Чтоб я никогда вас больше не видел, особенно тебя, скверный, грубый мальтшишка!

— Вот вам крест, — совершенно искренне пообещал Стив и что есть силы рванул вверх по лестнице.

На улице, когда они были уже на разумном отдалении от магазина, он едва снова не разревелся. Так и держа игрушки в охапки, он ткнулся носом в живот мистеру Дугану, и тот растроганно погладил его по макушке.

— Сэр, — серьезно проговорил Стив. — Эти пятьдесят долларов — я их верну, чтоб мне провалиться. Я все равно уже нашел работу, и собирался копить на Баки.

— Мне не к спеху, — сказал мистер Дуган. — Вернешь, когда вырастешь. Но знай: ты сегодня помог мне одержать победу над давним врагом. Так что, полагаю, это я тебе должен. Ну, дай-ка мне на него посмотреть.

Он взял в свою единственную руку Баки, у которого теперь было две руки, и смотрел, хмурясь. Потом сказал несколько слов по-французски — Стив не понял — и отдал игрушку.

— Смотри, чтобы он никогда из этой штуковины не стрелял.

— Есть, сэр, — пообещал Стив.

— И беги-ка ты со своим уловом домой. Если мама будет спрашивать, скажи, я ей все объясню. И вот что. Хотел у тебя спросить…

— М-м? — Стив уже понимал, о чем.

— Ничего, если я буду иногда к вам заходить? Или… позову твою маму на танец?

Стив долго смотрел на него. Прежде он не желал, чтобы их с мамой кто-то тревожил. У них был отец — фотография Джозефа Роджерса в красивом мундире, — и Стиву ее хватало.

Но теперь он понимал, что маме одной не справиться. Наверное, он вырос.

— Она любит чайные розы, — сказал он мистеру Дугану, который, кажется, по-настоящему волновался. — И Арденские конфеты.

И мистер Дуган ему отсалютовал:

— Будет сделано!

А потом они с Баки и остальными вернулись домой.

Эпилог 1

— Эх, как дома хорошо, — сказал Баки, вытягивая ноги к костру и как следует затягиваясь из трубки.

— Еще бы! Веселенькая же неделька у вас выдалась, сержант, — уважительно сказал капрал. Жители «Кты из Маро», как обычно, собрались на ночные посиделки. Чуть поодаль от огня принцесса Шури расчесывала Пантеру, и тот совсем по-кошачьи мурчал. Они и вправду оказались братом и сестрой, и Т'Чалла радовался встрече вдвойне: теперь ему не придется одному отдуваться за всех обитателей джунглей. 

— И не говорите, капрал, — покачал головой Баки. Он уже достаточно опомнился и узнавал всех, а не только Стива. — Если бы не Наташа, чувствую, я бы вас всех больше не увидел. Вот с кем я пошел бы в разведку, не задумываясь…

Наташа немного смутилась — но только немного. В конце концов, без нее Баки бы и в самом деле не выбрался из магазинчика Золы. И, скорее всего, уже ехал бы в Германию…

— Прости меня, — в который уже раз сказал Клинт. Он все не мог переварить, что Зола признал ее редкой коллекционной куклой из Петербурга. А ведь он думал, что она всего лишь дешевая безделушка — только потому, что Стив купил ее у старьевщика, который явно во всем этом не разбирался.

— Неважно, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Ты ведь дружил со мной и когда думал, что мне грош цена. Как Стив с Баки…

Клинт кивнул и подсел поближе. Это почему-то не понравилось Халку, и он тяжело зашагал прямо к огню.

— Халк ломать!

— Эй, куда! — закричали все игрушки — шепотом, чтобы не будить Стива, и кинулись к Халку, чтобы не дать ему затоптать костер.

С Халком им иногда приходилось туго — но, впрочем, это уже совсем другая история.

Эпилог 2

Некоторые вещи не меняются, растешь ты или нет. Так философски рассудил Стив, когда Рамлоу с дружком подстерегли его после смены в аптеке.

— Эй, вы! Это Зола вас послал меня поколотить?

— Ничего он нас не посылал. Он вообще, если хочешь знать, все игрушки собрал и из города уехал. И никто не знает, куда!

— Не видать мне моей винтовки, — вздохнул его массивный друг.

— И все из-за тебя. Так что мы теперь тебя сами поколотим.

— Ну, попробуйте, — Стив сделал грудь колесом и на всякий случай положил сумку на землю. В сумке у него был Баки — теперь Стив всегда носил его с собой. Не то чтобы он не доверял маме. Но так было спокойнее.

— Эй, смотри! — содержимое сумки от Рамлоу не укрылось. — Он свою куколку все с собой носит! Девчонка какая!

Верзила подскочил и попытался вытащить Баки из сумки, ухватив за ногу. Стив тут же бросился на него, осыпая ударами — которые, пусть и не причинили верзиле особого вреда, все-таки помогли его отогнать.

— Только посмей тронуть Баки! Только посмей, слышишь!

— Да никто меня и не трогает, — вдруг послышался голос сзади. Стив не обернулся: тогда бы на него бросились сразу. Так что он подождал, пока обладатель голоса появится в его поле зрения. Он оказался темноволосым мальчишкой чуть постарше Стива. Одна подтяжка сползла у него с плеча, и это придавало ему залихватский вид.

— Никто меня не трогает, правда, Рамлоу? Потому что ты знаешь, если тронешь — пожалеешь.

— Ты, Барнс, знай иди своей дорогой, — недовольно буркнул Рамлоу. Но парнишка уже занял боевую стойку.

(Барнс?)

— Что, двое на двое — это для вас, ребята, уже слишком много?

Бой оказался на удивление коротким: Стива только один раз сбили с ног, зато противник понес неслабый урон. Хук левой у нового знакомого был ого-го.

— Раблоу, да бу этих психов, — позвал верзила, зажимая пальцами разбитый нос. — Бошли отсюда.

— Чего это ты кричал, — спросил его новый знакомый. — Ты же меня даже не знаешь.

— Я и не про тебя кричал. А про моего сержанта…

Сержанта пришлось извлечь и продемонстрировать. Новый знакомец взял его с осторожностью, которая Стиву понравилась.

— Ух ты, какой. А его правда зовут Баки, как меня? А откуда у него такая рука?

— Это очень длинная история, — сказал Стив, слегка задрав нос. Расчет оправдался: Баки-человек тут же попросил:

— А расскажи?

Но вместо этого Стив спросил:

— А ты правда Барнс? Сын Джорджа Барнса?

— Точно.

— Наши отцы на фронте дружили, — выпалил Стив.

— Брешешь.

— Не брешу. Вот он знает. И у меня есть письмо от папы.

— Ух ты! Покажешь? А я тебе тогда жука покажу. У меня есть огромный жучище в коробке. Только сестрам не говори, а то развизжатся.

— Договорились, — сказал Стив, и дальше они пошли вместе.

И с тех пор уже почти не расставались — впрочем, это уже совсем другая история.

**Конец**

  
  



End file.
